Betty's Choice
by TMadison
Summary: Betty has had enough of Daniel Meade...or can she not get enough of him?
1. Chapter 1

**Betty's Choice**

_Author's Note: This was an idea that was submitted to me from __Serendipity10. I know it doesn't seem like it here. Daniel is a serious playboy here...but this will be a Detty story._

**Chapter 1 **

* * *

Betty had always been a firm believer of never judging a book by its cover. She also wanted to believe that people were good, even if that goodness was buried deep within them just waiting to be uncovered.

She had yet to find a spark with in her new boss, Daniel Meade.

She didn't hate him. She wasn't sure she wasn't sure that she liked him either. Hate was a strong word that she reserved for exercise and her orthodontist appointments. A few more incidents though and Daniel Meade would have a spot right at the top of her very short list.

It was only her second day and she was over this. Betty was ready to quit something for the first time in her entire life. Mopping up cat vomit had to be better than this.

With an arm full of files, Betty huddled in the corner of the crowded elevator while she tried to keep herself from vomiting, as she tried to ignore Daniel flirting with the tall, thin and blonde model he stood next to in the crowded elevator. A model that seemed hypnotized by his perfect smile and fascinated by every single syllable that oozed from his perfect lips.

She was sure that if the elevator didn't reach its destination soon. Daniel and the model would be embarking on a nauseating public display right there in the elevator- crowd or no crowd. Honestly, that was something that Betty had no desire to witness again.

When the doors finally opened on the MODE floor, Daniel and the model strolled off the elevator. The crowd parted willingly for them but just cramped her into the corner further, making her drop her files to the floor.

Everyone seemed to get off the elevator, leaving here alone with her files as the doors closed. "Could this day get worse?" She said to herself, as she knelt down to pick up the mess.

As the doors opened again, Betty continued to pick up the folders that had been kicked all over the elevator. She realized a person got into the elevator.

"Let me help you." The woman knelt down and began to help Betty pick of the remainder of the scattered files. Finally, they finished gathering the files again. Betty glanced over at the woman.

"Thank…" Betty felt her heart leap out of her chest. "Oh My God. Do you know who you are?"

It was Sofia Reyes. Right here in the elevator.

"Yes." Sofia chuckled, as they continued to descend to the lobby of the Meade Publications building.

"Of course, you know who you are." Betty realized that she must sound like a raving lunatic. "I'm sorry. It's just….I have read every single one of your books, over and over. I want to be just like you."

Sofia grinned. "Your name is Betty, right? You are Daniel Meade's assistant."

"You know my name." Betty was bubbling over- _The Sofia Reyes_- knew her. "It's just my second day…how?"

"I make it a point to know what's going on around here."

"Around here?" Betty was puzzled.

"I'm starting a magazine. It hasn't been announced yet, of course. I'm hoping to make a big splash though." Sofia smiled mischievously. "If we could keep this between us, I would appreciate it."

"My lips are sealed." Betty pretended to zip her lips and throw away the key. She was so excited. Any magazine that Sofia Reyes put together had to be genius and Betty could barely wait to get her hands on the very first issue when it hit the newsstands.

As the doors of the elevator opened into the lobby, Betty followed Sofia out of the elevator, forgetting to go back up to MODE. A few minutes probably wouldn't hurt since Daniel was probably in his office with that model, doing God knows what. Sofia turned to her.

"How would you like to have lunch with me?" Sofia offered.

"Me…Really?" Betty sound loudly. "Oh….Yes, I would love that….but why me?"

"I would really like to hear your ideas. You are exactly the type of person that my magazine is focused on."

Then, she came to the realization that she couldn't. She had a job to do. She still needed to get Daniel's lunch and get these files to him….and walk his giant dog. Oh…and probably make a pharmacy run to pick up "supplies" for his date tonight.

"I can't. I really wish I could but I need to get Daniel's lunch. He gets lightheaded if he doesn't eat promptly at noon."

"Daniel Meade is such a big baby." Sofia shook his head. "He doesn't deserve someone like you to be his assistant."

"It's not that bad." Betty pressed her lips together. She couldn't look at Sofia.

_It was that bad_.

"You are lying, "said Sofia. "I know what he's been putting your through, Betty. The rumor mill is brutal around this place."

"You don't understand. I need this job. It's my dream."

"There are other ways to get what you want, Betty," said Sofia. "Trust me. I was just like you once. Do you really want to be sitting outside Daniel Meade's apartment, all evening playing look out? That's not helping you get to where you want."

"This is my shot."

"Come work for me and I'll show you what you need to do to get everyone to remember your name," said Sofia. "When I'm done with you, no one will forget you."

She added. "I bet that Daniel doesn't even remember your name half the time."

"I don't know…I just started this job."

"Think about it, Betty." Sofia smiled and walked away.

X

With a container of cole slaw in front of her, Betty wished that she had something to strain out the cabbage from that tart, tangy dressing that Daniel loved so much and requested. Who eat just the dressing?

The problem that she kept having was that it was room temperature before she could get it to him. Not that he seemed interesting in eating lunch; he was more interested in the tall blonde model that he met on the elevator this morning.

Betty let out a sigh of relief that she didn't have to see her again since she had left Daniel's office a few minutes earlier.

She was at the end of her rope. If this batch wasn't good enough, she was not going to be responsible for her actions. Betty placed the tweezers down and picked up the medium sized bowl and made her way to Daniel's office.

"There you are." He looked up.

"I think I got it this time, "said Betty. She made her way around the desk and placed the bowl down.

He tested it with his finger. "It's room temperature."

"But….it's impossible." She whispered.

"It's okay, Bonnie."

"It's Betty." Betty said with a slightly harsh tone. He had called her everything from Betsy to Bertha since she started here about 24 hours ago.

"Oh…yeah," said Daniel. "Well, it's okay. Could you just get me a sandwich from the deli around the corner."

"A sandwich? "

"Yeah." Daniel nodded.

"A sandwich?" She felt the heat rising up and explosion was imminent.

"I said…yes…and don't forget the pickle."

"Pickle?"

Betty just stood there. She couldn't believe that this guy was such a jerk. He was doing this on purpose.

She picked up the bowl from the desk. "That's it."

She took the bowl of dressing and poured it over his head. The white liquid oozed down his face, dripping from his face onto the desk. He just sat there in shock.

Betty turned and walked toward the door. She could see the other Modees.

The ones that made fun of her and laughed at her, stood there with their mouths open. Betty was out of here. Sofia was right. She would never get anywhere by working at MODE.

As she reached the doorway, she turned around. "I quit."

PLEASE REVIEW. Should I continue?


	2. Chapter 2

**BETTY'S CHOICE**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments on the first chapter. I do appreciate it. _

* * *

**Chapter 2**

Daniel did the best he could to clean off the white dressing that his assistant- _CORRECTION_-former assistant had dumped all over him. Once it was cleaned up, he could slip down the stairs and back to his loft to rinse off the remainder away before he began to sour.

The truth was rushing back to his loft on his lunch hour for a shower alone was the last thing he had planned. He would rather be getting to know that model he met this morning. Take her out for a quick lunch…or maybe, just a quickie in the copy room.

Which reminded him to made a mental note to remember to lock the door next time. He still couldn't help but feel a twinge of embarrassment about the incident yesterday when his assistant walked in on him having sex with that brunette from accounting.

Not that it mattered now. That assistant was gone now….but her judging glares were still in his head. Why couldn't he get this one assistant off his mind? After all, she was just another assistant, in a line of assistants. What business of hers was it who he slept with, as long as he didn't sleep with her because that would be against the rules?

His father said he couldn't sleep with his assistants. He didn't say anything about the blonde receptionist…or the brunette accountant…or that red head from the Meade Publications cleaning crew that always seemed to come into his office when he was working late.

Then, his mind wandered back to the girl….woman again. She looked very young but she had to be at least in her early twenties. He wondered if she was still a virgin.

Why was she still on his mind? He tried to shake away the thoughts as he wiped a line of dressing that oozed out from behind his ear.

"Whatever you did, we all thank you."

Speaking of blonde receptionist, Daniel glanced up and saw Amanda walking towards him.

"No longer will we be blinded by that fashion disaster," Amanda leaned across his desk an smirked seductively, giving him a clear view down her top. "Remind me to thank you properly later…..or maybe, I could just draw the shades and thank you right now." She raised an eye brow suggestively. "After all, I am going to be your new assistant. I might as well start assisting you. " She took the napkin and began to try to help him clean off the white liquid. He stopped her though, brushing her hand away.

"Stop…" _Where did that come from?_

Daniel knew where it came from though. The more Amanda rambled on about how glad she was that his assistant was gone. The more Daniel felt guilty about the part he had played in his assistant's abrupt departure.

"I didn't do it for all of you or anyone else. I did it for her." Daniel shook head, as he used his handkerchief to wipe off his cheek.

_Okay…so he did it for himself too. His motive was a little selfish. Extremely selfish, actually. _

Amanda scoffed. "Her?"

"Never mind. You wouldn't understand." The truth was that Daniel had actually felt like he had done Bonnie….or was it, Betsy, a favor. She would have been eaten alive by the sharks at MODE.

And Daniel would know about sharks. They were the same sharks that were circling him, eyeing him like he was their next meal. That a smart and capable young woman like her deserved something better than what this place had to offer. She deserved a place where her intelligences would be appreciated.

Perhaps, he could work something out with HR and find her a position at another magazine. She would be great at any of other magazine…even with his lack of experience in publishing, he could see that.

"Could you get me her…..God…what's her name again? Betsy Suarez."

"It's Betsy Sanchez. Amanda rolled her eyes. "Do you want me to let human resources know that she assaulted you with a bowl of dressing?"

"No….I don't want to get her in trouble. I'm the one that drove her. I'll fix this." Daniel didn't feel like going through all the reasons why he had reason for quitting and the things he had done to drive her to her limits. He knew that he would find a way to make it right. "Just…get me her address."

"Why you want to get more dressing dumped on you?" Amanda looked at him, like he had lost his mind. "Kinky!"

"Amanda, just get me the address and call me when you have it. I need to run home and change. I have to hurry back because I have a meeting to go over the last minute details for the Fabia photo shoot." Daniel got up and made his way towards the exit of his office.

The more that Daniel thought about it, he realized that his father was not going to be happy that Betty quit on him. He also knew that there was no way that he was going to allow Amanda to be his assistant, given Daniel's history with her.

With his luck, his next assistant would be a man. Maybe, it wasn't too late to get her back.

He quickly turned. "If my Dad calls, it might be a good idea not to mention that she quit. Get me the address. I've got to go her back."

"Why would you do that?"

"Because if I don't, I'll probably be in the unemployment line with her." He turned and left his office, headed for the stairs.

Suddenly, that blonde model….and the brunette accountant….and the red headed cleaning lady were no longer on Daniel's mind. The only thing he could thing about was the mousy assistant with glasses, metallic braces and her colorful wardrobe.

Now, he wished he had never listened to Philip's suggestions. Daniel had a feeling that his decision to listen to him was going to haunt him for a very long time.

* * *

The house was silent. Her dad had gone to the market. Hilda was out pushing her Herbalux on all the neighbors. Justin was at school and she was here alone, drowning her sorrows and trying to figure out how to tell her family what happened.

As Betty sat alone, she dug her spoon into the carton of chocolate ice cream and tried to get a grip on the reality that was coming directly for her.

How were they going to pay the rent this month now that she was unemployed? Sure, her father was working but his hours were being cut and her job was supposed to make ends meet.

Maybe, she could get another job in publishing.

_Fat Chance!_

She had poured cole slaw dressing on the son of the owner of one of the top publishing companies in the country- and the world. Her career was over. She would never work in this town or any other again.

She thought about Sofia's offer but realized as she stormed to the elevator that Sofia still worked for Meade Publications. There was no way that she was going to be able to work there again. She would have to see Daniel then anyway.

And she never wanted to see Daniel Meade ever, ever again.

That was going to be a challenge too because he was on every tabloid and all over Fashion TV, which Justin seemed to watch constantly. Why did it always seem that jerks like Daniel Meade always got all the breaks in life and people like her, from Queens? Got nothing…no matter how hard they worked.

The only thing she had to show for her time at Meade Publications was a skinned up knee from Daniel's dog pulling her down on Madison Avenue and the images burnt in her mind of Daniel and that girl from accounting burned into her mind.

Didn't he have any self- control? Did he feel some psychological need to spread his seed all over the city? _Thankful for Betty._ She knew what kind of condoms he used and that he was always good about using them. Another fact that made her cringe.

It was better than the image of thousands of Daniel Meade's taking over the city was sure to haunt her dreams for a very long time, regardless.

She was adamant. She didn't care what she had to do. She would avoid newsstands by walking on the other side of the street. She would give up television. She just never wanted to see Daniel Meade with his charming smile and his cool blue eyes.

As she dug her spoon into her ice cream and then quickly shoved another spoonful in. Betty realized there was a problem in avoiding Daniel Meade.

He was everywhere.

Perhaps, relocation was her best option.

The doorbell rang. She took another bite of her ice cream, then sticking the spoon back into the carton and then made her way to the door. She hoped it wasn't Walter. She really didn't want to deal with him right now, especially after the Gina Gambaro thing.

Men…

None of them knew when to keep it in their pants. It didn't matter whether they were from Queens or Manhattan. They were all pigs.

Betty opened the door to see Sofia Reyes standing there.

"Betty….I'm so glad you are here." Sofia barged her way. "Ruthie called me and told me what happened."

"How?" Betty wondered how Sofia even knew where she lived. Betty closed the door.

"You poor girl." Sofia approached her sympathetically. "I was wondering how long it was going to take to get you to break from the way he was treating you."

She continued. "Well, we are just going to have to take care of Daniel Meade."

Betty pulled away and headed for the living room. "I never want to see him again."

"Running away is not the answer, Betty." Sofia followed her. "If you want to get somewhere in this business, you are going to have to show people like Daniel Meade that they can't walk all over you."

"Well, I think a career in publishing is out now, especially after what I did. If I didn't quit, there is no doubt that Daniel would have fired me."

"You are coming to work for me."

"They aren't going to let me work for Meade." Betty chuckled. "I humiliated the owner's son. That will look great on a resume."

"I didn't say that you were working for Meade Publication. You are going to be working for me," said Sofia. "By the time, I'm done with you. Everyone will know who Betty Suarez is….and when we are done with Daniel Meade, everyone will know exactly what kind of person he is. Give him a taste of his own medicine."

Betty stood there and thought about it for a moment. Revenge was something that Betty usually didn't resort to and even though, she hated….there was that word again….disliked Daniel Meade very much. She didn't think she was capable of doing something to harm their reputation.

_Daniel Meade seemed to be doing a pretty good job of that one his own._

"I just can't. As much as I would love to work with you, I just can't do that," said Betty. "I've been bullied my whole life. I don't think that I can do that to someone else. Not even, him."

"Bullied is not exactly what I had in mind." Sofia replied. "Anyway, it's not like you are in a position to turn down my offer. I know that you could use the help."

"I'll be fine." Betty crossed her arms. For someone Betty had hardly met, Ms. Reyes seemed to know to suddenly be an expert on Betty's life.

Sofia pulled out some papers from her bag. "I would have to disagree. You see…I've done my homework on you and your family."

"Why would you care? You hardly know me."

"Betty, you have so much potential. You just have to learn how to use it to get what you want. I'm going to help you do that."

Betty glanced down at the paperwork to see her father's name glared back up from the white paper. She could barely believe what she saw there.

"It seems that your father is here illegally," Sofia continued, as she closed her bag.

"No…there has to be a mistake." Betty shook her head.

"There is no mistake. Your father probably didn't want you to know, I'm sure."

"I…." Betty was speechless.

"Let me help you and your family," said Sofia. "I know you can't afford a lawyer. I can get you one. I can also help you meet your goals and prove to Daniel Meade that he didn't get the best of you. So…what do you say?"

Sofia seemed eager for her answer. Betty knew that Sofia was right. If this was true about her father, there was no way they could afford a lawyer for him. He would probably be sent back to Mexico. She didn't want her father to go back to Mexico. They needed him here.

And right now, she would say yes to almost anything to make sure he stayed here.

"Okay."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Betty's Choice**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the feedback and comments. I do appreciate it. Not only does it let me know that you are still reading. It lets me know that you are eagerly waiting for an update. …which makes me move faster. LOL._

* * *

**Chapter 3**

It had been a month since Betty had begun working for Sofia Reyes, beginning a new life for herself- or actually, a life that Sofia had orchestrated for her. A month ago, Betty would have thought working for Sofia would be a dream but it turned out that it was more like a nightmare.

Unbeknownst to Betty, she had stumbled into a situation that she wanted desperately to escape from. She didn't care about Daniel Meade. She wanted nothing to do with him. However, Sofia seemed so adamant that Betty follow through with the plan to show the world who Daniel Meade really was and in the process, giving him what he deserved for all the broken hearts that he had left all over the streets of Manhattan.

Now, here Betty was. Though she enjoyed the new hairstyle, the new wardrobe….and even the temporary new job title at Fashion TV, she felt empty and the main part of the plan hadn't even been enacted yet.

But that was supposed to be today right here in Central Park. She sat perched on park bench, watching families and thinking of her own in Queens. A vanilla ice cream cone in hand, she quickly captured the dripping ice cream with her tongue, while she waited for Sofia to come meet her.

"What do you think you are doing?" Sofia grabbed the ice cream cone from Betty's hand.

"I'm eating an ice cream cone." Betty snapped with disappointment.

Sofia threw the cone in the nearest trash can. "Betty, you have worked so hard for the past month. Dieting and exercising to lose weight."

"Yes…and I lost almost 20 pounds. I don't think one ice cream cone is going to make me gain it all back," said Betty.

"First it's an ice cream cone…tomorrow; you will be inhaling chili cheese fries and milkshakes again. If you want to get Daniel Meade's attention, you are going to have to play the part."

"But I don't want to play this part." Betty was almost at her limit. She had spent the last month being tortured: being plucked and primped like something out of the movie, Miss Congeniality.

Now Betty no longer had her braces. Her teeth were white and straight. Her hair was smooth, instead of frizzy and dry. Her wardrobe would make any New York socialite drool with jealousy. Sofia had even made her move into a high rise Manhattan apartment, which had a view of the Meade Publication building.

Betty could guess that it was only a reminder of what she had to do to get the position at MYW and leave that tabloid job behind. It was also a reminder of all the help that Sofia had given her father with his immigration problems.

"Betty, do you want your father to be sent back to Mexico?" Sofia said sternly.

"No." Betty said simply. "Of course not."

"Well, then you need to do exactly what I tell you. This is what you wanted after all." Sofia sat down on the bench next to her. "You wanted everyone to know who Betty Suarez was."

"Yes….but not like this. This is not what I had in mind. I don't understand why it has to involve….him."

Sofia sat silently for a moment. Betty got the sense that Sofia was withholding something. It was not the first time that she had felt this over the course of this arrangement.

"He is one of the most eligible bachelors in the city."

"Yes…but he doesn't even matter anymore. He's not the editor of MODE, remember? His father fired him."

"Thanks to you," said Sofia. "Now he's pushing advertising for Cucina Magazine. Now we just have to put the nail in the coffin of his personal life. From what I heard, he's still out every night, going through women after woman."

"I know. I followed him just like you told me too but I didn't see him leave with anyone though," said Betty. "Maybe he figured out that what he was doing was wrong."

"Or he's just trying to hide it. I know for a fact that he slept with one of women on my staff last week. The poor girl hasn't been the same since."

Sofia snapped. "He needs to be stopped. He needs to settle down…and that's where you come in."

"He's not….I'm going to settle down with Daniel Meade" Betty felt a rush of disgust.

"All you have to do is get the engagement ring on your finger in 60 days and then you can dump him. Give him a taste of his own medicine…and then you will be free," said Sofia. "You will have the job at MYW. Your father will be free to stay in this country and with any luck, Daniel Meade will run off and hide under a rock somewhere and you won't have to see his face in the halls of Meade for a very long time."

"What do you get out of this?" Betty had wanted to ask that question since this all started.

"I will get to see you live up to your full potential." She and Sofia began walking down towards the lake.

"You make it sound simple. Daniel Meade is not going to fall in love with me," said Betty.

"If you do exactly what I tell you too, he will. The most important thing is that you don't fall in love with him," said Sofia.

"There is no way that would ever happen," said Betty. "Daniel is the last person that I would fall in love with."

"You do remember the first part of the plan?" Sofia asked.

"Yes…pique his interest. But how?"

Sofia grinned mischievously as she looked out over the lake.

* * *

Daniel stopped to catch his breath as he waited for Becks to catch up with him. Running was the only exciting thing in his life these days. He loved that he was actually faster than Becks. Daniel had always been used to being the slow one when he used to run with Alex.

He looked around and still saw no sign of Becks. He glanced out over the lake while he waited. Finally, he saw Becks running down the path.

"Hey…I just met these girls."

"No way." Daniel let out a breath.

"What are you gay now or something?"

"I told you. I have to finish this run and then I have to go to work," said Daniel. "My father will be all over me, if I screw things up."

"Is he still making you go to that therapist?"

"Yep. If I want any future at Meade, I have to get my life straight. I can't dick around anymore," said Daniel. "I've got to settle down….and I'm starting to see that he's right. By the time, he was my age. He was ready to take off the company from my grandfather. He had married my mom and had both Alex and I."

"And he was also having an affair with his assistant too." Becks pointed out.

"He's just trying to save me from making the same mistakes that he did," said Daniel.

"Does that mean you have to give up women?" Becks chuckled.

"I haven't. I just am being picky these days," said Daniel. "I've only when on what date this month and I didn't even sleep with her. I'm making progress."

"Doesn't sound like it…" Becks laughed.

"Very funny."

Daniel sat down on the bench. Becks followed. "So…did you met Ms. Right?" Becks asked.

"No…I don't even know if she exists. I'm starting to have my doubts," said Daniel. "It was only one date. She was all over me…but I just couldn't. I kept seeing her face."

"Your date? I'm not following, buddy." Becks obviously was lost.

"No…the assistant that changed my life.

"You mean wrecked your life?" Becks chuckled.

"She didn't wreck my life. I did a pretty good job of that all by myself," said Daniel. "Anyway, I did go to her house and tried to apologize. She wasn't there….the only thing I found was her over enthusiastic nephew who wanted my autograph on the latest copy of MODE."

"Did you try again?" Becks asked.

"No. Didn't figure there was any point in asking her to save me when I could see that she really needed the job," said Daniel. "And it was my fault that she quit."

"What's done is done. You just…."

Suddenly, Daniel heard a splash and a scream. He turned his head to see that someone had fallen into the lake. He jumped off the bench and without even thinking he headed straight for the lake.

Why was everyone just standing there as the person struggled to stay above water? As he reached the lake, he could see that it was a woman, struggling to get back to the boat that she had fallen out of.

He quickly shed his shoes and jumped into the dark and murky water. With every stroke, he tried to tell how far he was from her. It seemed like he wasn't going to get to her before she went under.

As he got closer, he looked up and saw that she was gone. He drove down to get to her. Finally, he found her, reaching around her waist to pull her to the surface. As he reached the surface, he saw the boat was floating near-by.

He swam towards it, pulling her with him. His strong arm held securely under her breasts as she wasn't responding to his words. Her body was limp.

Once he pulled her back onto the boat in the center of the lake, he laid her down. Her eyes were close. Her dark hair wet against her shoulders. Her full lips just begging to be kissed. Her t-shirt was wet and see through.

_Focus! She's not breathing._

He glanced at the shoreline to see that a crowd was gathering. He hoped that someone would call for help because he could still feel his cell phone in his pocket, which was ruined and not operational.

He searched his mind to remember how to give CPR. He cursed himself for being more interested in the instructor than what was being taught in the class.

He placed his hands on her chest and began compressions and then tilted her head back, pinched her nose and placed his lips on hers.

PLEASE REVIEW.


	4. Chapter 4

**Betty's Choice**

**Chapter 4**

* * *

Betty gasped for breath, coughing up water. She rolled gently over onto her side, feeling the rocking sensation of the boat.

"Thank God…" She heard a faint voice as she continued to cough of the water than she had swallowed. Then, Betty became aware that she wasn't alone. There was a large hand stroking her back lightly.

She slowly began to roll back over and her eyes immediately were met with two worried blue eyes gazing down at her.

She tried to speak but coughed again. His hand now rested on her arm. "I…" She started to move into a sitting position.

"Help is on the way." He said calmly. "Just lie down and take it easy."

"I want to sit up." Betty shrugged Daniel's hands away. She took a deep and cleansing breath.

"Fine…just let me help you." Daniel's hands touched her still damn skin, as he helped her into a position.

Betty could only just stare at him as she tried to recall what exactly had happened and how she and Daniel ended up in this boat together. Slowly, it all began to come back to her.

Sofia had put her in the boat and shoved her out into the lake with no paddle. When Betty started to get desperate, she had tried to lean over the side to paddle with her hands. A cause that she knew now was hopeless.

And it would only cause her to lean too far over the side and fall overboard, ending up in the lake. Sofia didn't count on the fact that Betty didn't know how to swim. I bet Betty's near drowning wasn't in her plan.

"I'm …"

"Daniel Meade." Betty finished his introduction. "I know who you are." She looked away from his blue eyes because there was something there that made her uncomfortable. They were gentle and soft, nothing like she remembered from a few weeks earlier.

"And you are?"

"Betty." She said simply and softly. Just then, she realized that there was another boat coming to help. "Thank you for saving me."

As much as Betty hated Daniel Meade, she was also thankful that he had been there. It also occurred to her that it was no accident that Daniel would be jogging through the park. Sofia knew he would be there. She also seemed to know that he would jump at the chance to rescue her.

_Perhaps, it would be a chance to redeem himself for his past misdeeds. A chance to shine some good publicity on himself and to get back in his father's good graces. _

In a matter of minutes, she was on the other boat and headed for shore, while Daniel stayed behind with the other boat. As Betty made her way back to shore, wrapped in a blanket, she watched Daniel intently. His eyes never seemed to leave her as she moved further and further away.

* * *

After the events of the morning, Daniel didn't exactly have time to rush back to his loft and change for work like he had intended to. So, he did the only thing he knew to do in the situation he was in. After all, he couldn't go to work in a wet t-shirt and running shorts. He took advantage of The Closet at MODE, even though he didn't work there anymore. He figured that his name was still on the building and that had to count for something.

Anyway, he couldn't take the chance of being later for work than he already was. His father would also never believe him, if he told him a wild story about how he saved a woman's life in Central Park, by jumping in the lake.

He couldn't afford to miss the lunch meeting. He had a job to do that he couldn't afford to screw up, if he wanted another chance at being an editor of any other Meade Publication in the near future. Of course, the only options right now seemed to be Psychology Now and Player Magazine….but he would take what he could get. It would be better than selling advertising the rest of his life.

After his mad dash, he arrived at the restaurant only to find out that the advertiser had cancelled their meeting. It was just his luck too. Once he left the restaurant, he knew he should have gone back to work. Instead, he found himself in front of the hospital that they had taken Betty too.

Since this morning, he couldn't get her brown eyes out of his mind. There was something that just drew him to her. He could even still feel her lips on his as he breathed brought her back to life.

Luck would have it though. Betty was leaving the hospital, just as he was trying to gather the courage to go inside and check on her.

She made her way out of the hospital with an older gentleman. Daniel could only guess that it was her father.

"Betty." His heart jumped. Happy to see that she seemed to have made a quick recovery.

"Daniel, what are you doing here?"

"I came to see you. I…I..wanted to make sure you were okay." Daniel felt his heart race.

"I'm fine." Betty turned to the older gentleman. "Papi, this is Daniel. He's the one that saved me." She paused. "This is my father."

"Daniel Meade." Daniel extended his hand.

"Ignacio Sua…."

"Papi." Betty interrupted. "I'm sure that Daniel needs to go."

"Actually, I was wondering if you needed a ride home." Daniel offered.

"Betty, that was rude," said Ignacio.

"I'm sorry, Papi. I'm just exhausted…I did almost drown this morning, remember?"

"I'll take you back home. Hilda is there I have to go back to work."

"I just want to my apartment and sleep in my own bed," said Betty.

"I'll take her." Daniel spoke up. He would just call his office and tell them that he would be in later. He wanted a chance to spend more time with Betty, even if it meant that he would just walk her to her door.

Betty and Ignacio both turned to him and looked at him like he had grown two heads. "I don't mind. I'm on my lunch anyway."

Daniel continued. "Ignacio, how about you take the town car and Betty and I will catch a cab back to her apartment."

"Daniel, that's very…." She started to protest.

"I think that sounds like a great idea." Ignacio chimed in and gave Daniel a pat on the back. "I'm sure Betty will be in good hands. After all, you saved her and it's because of you that I still have my Betty."

"I'll get her home safe. I promise." Daniel glanced over at Betty. It seemed

"You should come to dinner as a thank you for everything you've done for her," said Ignacio, shaking Daniel's hand again firmly.

"Papi…" Betty's eyes grew wide.

"I'd like that." Though, he could feel Betty's hesitancy with her father's dinner invitation. He couldn't help but accept. It was something that Daniel couldn't put his finger on but he was felt a sudden rush of warmth and acceptance from Betty's father. An acceptance that he didn't even seem to have from his own.

As soon as Ignacio was off in the town car, Daniel turned to Betty, who seemed to just be standing there staring at him like she was trying to climb inside his mind and figure him out.

Finally, the silence was broken. "If you think kissing up to my father is going to get me to go to bed with you, you have got another thing coming," said Betty. She began to hail her own cab instead of letting him do it for her.

"Is this the thanks I get for pulling you out of the lake?" Daniel watched as the cab pulled up to the curb. "And who said I wanted to sleep with you? Don't flatter yourself."

"Daniel, you and I both know that you only do something because if there is something in it for you. It's how you operate."

Betty got into the cab. She tried to close the door but he forced his way in. He knew that if he let her go. He would probably never see her again. He wasn't going to let that happen.

He had never in his life met someone that he wanted to kiss and fight with at the same time. The fire inside of her was evident and it had flipped something inside of him that made him want her more than he had ever wanted anyone.

"What are you doing?" Betty snapped as he slid into the seat next to her.

"I promised your father that I was going to get you home and that's what I'm going to do. Do you have a problem with that?"

"No…" Betty said hesitantly.

"Good..." He rested against the back seat of the cab. His eyes wandering over to her to get peek at her smooth and tan legs. He pulled his eyes away before she could catch him.

"Now…you are the one flattering yourself, Mr. Meade. I just need you to pay for the cab since my purse is at the bottom of the lake in Central Park." Betty crossed her arms and gave the address of her apartment.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Betty's Choice**

_Author's Notes: Thank you for the comments and feedback. I can't tell you enough to keep them coming. The plan is going to be sightly different than canon. The steps will be there...but how I approach them will be a little different_.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

Betty could feel Daniel's breath on the back of her neck. It was making it nearly impossible for her to get the key in the door of her apartment. Didn't he know anything about personal space?

She turned back towards him before she could continue. "Do you mind taking a step back?"

He leaned hand against the door frame, almost pinning her between the door and him. "I'm just trying to make sure you stay safe."

"Nothing is going to happen to me before I step inside my apartment." Betty took a deep breath, inhaling his cologne.

"You don't know that. This morning, you went for a simple boat ride and ended up getting mouth to mouth from me." Daniel stared her appreciatively.

"You saved my life. I thanked you. You are relieved of your duties now," said Betty. All she really wanted to do was go inside and crawl into bed and pretend that this whole plan was just one bad nightmare. "You can leave now."

"Aren't you going to invite me in?" Daniel asked playfully.

"I'm tired. I don't feel well…and I just want to go to bed." Betty groaned.

He pulled the keys from her hand, opening the door. "Then I'm not leaving until I get you in bed."

He opened the door and walked inside. "Come on princess. Let's hit the sheets."

Betty couldn't believe what she was hearing. "I….I didn't mean it like that." She walked inside, closing the door behind her.

He glanced around the room, and then spun to face her again. He laughed. "Neither did I."

She had to admit that she had a hard time buying it. "Well, your reputation says otherwise."

"Yeah…perhaps. You can't believe everything you heard in the rumor mill or read in the tabloids," said Daniel.

He looked around the room at the sterile white furniture and the plush white carpeting. There was barely a speck of color in the entire apartment. "This is quite a place." He wandered over to the window that offered a view of the city.

"It's kind of plain. I like color." Betty crossed her arms.

"Color would be good." Daniel nodded as he looked out the window. He seemed to be cemented to the floor, unwilling to leave her alone.

"Daniel, what do you want from me? You certainly didn't come here to give me decorating tips." Betty asked.

"No…I guess not." His tone seemed distant.

The phone rang in the other room. She knew that it could only be one of a few people. It was either someone from her family or Sofia. She would almost bet on the latter one.

"Excuse me. I need to get that. It's probably work."

"Go ahead." He continued to look out the window. His eyes seemed focused on the Meade Publication building.

Betty went into the bedroom and quickly answered the phone.

"You certainly don't waste any time." Sofia said in an almost cryptic tone. "I underestimated your abilities. My sources tell me that Daniel Meade is in your apartment."

"It's not what you think. He just brought me home," said Betty.

"Which means he took the bait." Sofia laughed. "Sooner than expected too."

"Yes…" Betty held the phone tight to her ear and peaked out the door to see Daniel pacing at the end of the hall. "But you almost got me killed." She lowered her voice so Daniel couldn't hear her.

"Is it my fault that you failed to tell me that you didn't know how to swim….or that you leaned too far over the side? Besides, it worked, didn't it?"

"It did." Betty couldn't deny that. The proof was pacing in her living room, acting like a nervous teenager.

"Now you just have to reel him in, Betty. It's time to move to the next step." Sofia instructed her.

"I didn't think we would get here this soon." Betty bit her lip and realized that this was moving faster than she had anticipated. The next step, she knew she could handle. It was the step after that. She didn't know if she should would be able to go through with.

"You do remember what the next step is…." Sofia said sternly.

"Yes…I have to keep him in close proximity."

Betty didn't know how she was going to manage to do that when all she wanted was for Daniel to leave.

* * *

After about 20 minutes, Daniel finally saw Betty emerge from her bedroom, dressed in a white bathrobe. Her hair wet from the shower. He knew that he had about thirty seconds before she kicked him out on his butt. After all, he did kind of barge in here.

"Sorry. I had to jump in the shower." Betty pulled her robe tighter.

"I know what you mean. I took one at Meade earlier. It was good to get that lake water off my skin."

"Look…I'm sorry that I've been such a…." Betty took a deep breath and stated again. "I'm sorry that you had to jump in the lake this morning."

He slowly approached her. The last thing he wanted to do was spook her. "I'd do it again." He lifted his hand to her cheek slowly. Her eyes just followed him, studying his every move. She almost seemed afraid.

Daniel had never ever felt like this in his whole life. Most would say he was a fool….but he had to wonder if this is what love at first sight felt like. Daniel had been with many women and none made him feel like Betty did.

And he didn't even really know her. Yet.

"Don't you have to get back to work?" She smiled, as he pulled his hand away.

"Yeah." He took a quick look at his watch and realized that she was right. "I guess I do." He turned towards the door. However, he knew there was something else he needed to do. He turned to her. "Betty, I know that you pretty much just think I'm a playboy and that you don't seem to have a high opinion of me. But do you think I could see you again?"

Daniel felt like room was going to close up and swallow him as he waited for an answer.

"Have you haven't eaten yet?" She asked quickly.

_Okay! So that's not the answer he was looking for._

He stopped. "No….but that's okay. My mind really isn't on food right now." _He thought dating you is on my mind, Betty._

"How about I make you some lunch and you can tell me what's on your mind." She pulled a strand of hair behind her ear and looked at him shyly. "As for seeing me again….we'll see."

There was no way Daniel could say no to her. "Okay. I just need to call the office."

"Great…" Betty said cheerfully. She quickly moved to the kitchen.

As she tried to savage something from her refrigerator and cupboards, he called the office to tell them that he had an emergency. It wasn't a lie either. While he talked on the phone, he watched Betty race around the kitchen. He realized that Betty must be having some after effects of her accident this morning because she was acting nothing herself….or at least, what he had witnessed in the hours he had known her.

The woman he had saved in the park was fiery. The woman dancing around the kitchen was cheerful and almost Disney-like. It was clear that he couldn't leave her alone.

He crossed the living room and headed for the kitchen. Betty glanced up with a cheerful smile on his face.

"Daniel, do you like the crusts cut off your peanut butter and jelly?" Betty asked, as she held a large knife in her hand.

"Peanut Butter and Jelly?" Daniel chuckled. He hadn't had one of those since he was five years old.

"Sorry. It's the only thing I know how to make…and the only thing I had in the kitchen," said Betty. "I hope that's okay."

He moved up beside her. "It's fine." She proceeded to cut the sandwich into six pieces.

The only thing that Daniel could do was laugh. She was so cute and sincere, as she handed him the sandwich. He couldn't refuse the offering.

As they sat at the table, Betty watched him eat the sandwich. It almost made him wonder why she hadn't made one for herself. She looked like she was starving. "Do you want some? You can have the last piece."

"No…I'm not hungry." She looked away, as she flipped ran her hand along the cover of the book in front of her.

"Okay." He still didn't believe her. He was used to women not wanting to eat around him. He wouldn't have imaged Betty to be one of those girls though. Not that she was fat, she was perfect. He just figured that she was an eater.

He glanced over at the book that Betty seemed focused on. "What you got there?"

"A book for some work stuff."

"_Girls Like It On Top_." He read the title of the said book. "Sounds interesting…"

"It's not about what you think." She giggled. "You should read it. You might learn a thing or two about women."

"Maybe I will." Daniel grinned. "Actually, there is only one woman that I want to know more about."

"And who would that be?" She asked. It was obviously that she knew the answer to the question before he answered it.

"You." He grinned playfully.

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	6. Chapter 6

**BETTY'S CHOICE**

_Author's Notes: Thank you for the feedback and comments. Please continue to comment. The more feedback I get, the fastest I am motivated to update._

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

Betty woke up to the sound of voices echoing into her bedroom. An array of questions were forming in Betty's mind as she tried to figure out exactly how she got into bed and who those voices belonged to.

She felt like she had been sleep for hours. It was night. She could tell that much from her bedroom window. She also knew that her stomach was rumpling and her throat was dry.

As she entered the living room, Betty saw that the television was on. The volume was turned down. A large suitcase sat beside the dining room table.

She heard a giggle coming from the entryway. Betty moved closer to investigate who was in her apartment. Right now, the smartest move probably would have been to go back to her bedroom, lock the door and call the police. She moved forward.

As she turned the corner, she saw a blonde that Betty remembered from MODE, Amanda. Daniel was standing beside her in the doorway. Amanda had made her life miserable and it was no secret that Amanda was one of Daniel's girls.

Betty started to say something but then decided to stay out of sight when he saw Daniel turn away one of Amanda's advances.

"Amanda…I just asked you to bring me some clothes because you never gave me my key back, which reminds me I need to change my locks."

"Come on…she's sleeping. She'll never know."

"I'm serious, Amanda. This is not….we are not what we used to be. Those days are over," said Daniel adamantly. "I just don't want that type of relationship anymore."

"And you want it with her. You just met her."

"I like her but this has nothing to do with her."

"It's that therapist that Daddy Dearest is making you see….snore." Amanda said mockingly. "That's so boring."

"I have a problem, Amanda. I'm taking care of it."

"Well, when you are good at something. You should have to do it ….ALOT."

"No…means no."

"You said that before…and no means yes." Amanda replied seductively.

"Goodbye Amanda…" Daniel gently pushes her out the door. Finally, he managed to close it and made his way back down the hall.

"You're awake." Their eyes met.

"Yeah." She whispered.

Betty wanted to scream about having Amanda in her apartment. And though the feeling was strange, she also found herself wanting to hug him for getting help for his addiction to sex. Oh…but then, she also wanted to slap him too because he had seemed to take up residence in her apartment.

Who did he think he was? He had made a bed on the couch. He had a large suitcase. Didn't he have a place of his own?

"What are you still doing here?" Betty asked timidly.

He chuckled. "You don't think I would actually leave you after what happened." His hands rested lightly on her arms. His touch was not forceful but gentle. It caused her heart beat to speed up.

"What happened?" Betty's eyes widened. "Did we….I mean, did we…" Did she have sex with Daniel and not remember? Did her accident cause some time of memory loss due to the lack of oxygen to her brain…or something like that.

Just when she started to think he had a handle on his obvious addiction. He would go and do something like this.

"No….No…God, I would never do that." He spoke up quickly. Nothing happened. Not like that." He assured her. "You passed out while you were cleaning up after lunch."

"I did?" Betty searched her memory.

Daniel nodded. "You even dropped that knife and nearly chopped off your toe. It did cut it a little but your dad didn't think it was enough to take you to the hospital."

He continued. "After I carried you to bed, I did my best to doctor you up."

Betty glanced down at her foot and saw princess Band-Aid on her right foot. The evidence that was he was telling her the truth. Plus, it made everything else make sense too. "Looks like you did okay, Dr. Meade."

"Well….if you want to play doctor…" He flirted.

"Nice try, Prince Charming." Betty said playfully. As she looked at him, she was beginning to have a hard time believing that this guy was the same guy that had made her life miserable. She liked this part of Daniel Meade.

"I'm Prince Charming now." He chuckled. "When I brought you home, you were ready to kick me out."

"You saved my life. I guess that does kind of put you in that category."

"Well…I'm no Prince…but I'm trying to do better," said Daniel modestly.

"My dad was here?"

"Yeah. He stopped by to see how you were doing. He was worried when you didn't answer your cell phone.

Betty giggled. "He must have forgotten that it's…."

"At the bottom of the lake." Daniel finished her sentence. "Yeah. I reminded him."

"That still doesn't explain why you are still here…..and why that woman was in my apartment trying to get you to have a quickie on my couch?

"You did hear that…" He cringed as he made his way towards the couch. She followed him. "

"I did." Betty didn't know why but the thought of Amanda trying to get Daniel made her rage with jealousy.

"Just to be clear, Amanda and I are over because I've moved past that kind of relationship." He sat down on the couch. "Second of all, you couldn't be left alone. I told your dad I would stay with you and make sure you were okay."

"I'm sure that my dad just loved that." Betty smiled, taking a seat beside him.

"Actually, he seemed okay with it. He actually seemed grateful that I was here with you….which I have to admit is kind of strange, given my reputation in the past."

He continued. "I guess saving the life of his youngest daughter scored me some points."

"Well, I guess I shouldn't be totally surprised. My dad isn't the type of person to believe everything he hears…and he doesn't read the tabloids or watch Fashion TV, unless Justin won't change the channel." Betty smiled.

"Justin?"

"My nephew."

"I can't wait to meet the rest of your family." Daniel said sincerely.

"You seem confident that's going to happen."

"I do have a dinner invitation and from the food that your father brought you for dinner. I will have to say that will be an invitation that I'm not likely to turn down," said Daniel.

"I can assure you that I didn't inherit his abilities for cooking." Betty could feel her face grow warmer. The way Daniel was looking at her and the way things were already feeling so simple and easy, it almost made her forget that she had a goal that she had to meet. If she failed, her father could go back to Mexico.

"That peanut butter and jelly sandwich was delicious." Daniel moved closer.

"You are just trying kiss up to me." Betty held her robe tight.

"Guilty." He said playfully. "I told you I really want to get to know you. I meant that."

Betty knew that she had to ask. "Are you seeing a therapist about your sex problem?"

"You heard that too." His head landed on the back of the couch. Betty could sense that if he could have shriveled up and hid in the cushions of the couch. He would have.

"Yep." She was almost embarrassed for him. She knew that being Daniel's therapist was not part of the plan. Still, she felt an unbelievable force between them that was actually making her hate him less with every second that she spent with him. Maybe, she could find a way out of this arrangement with Sofia.

He had saved her life that morning. He had showed up at the hospital…out of concern for her. He had brought her home and taken care of her. Betty was quickly learning that Daniel was misunderstood.

And being misunderstood was something that Betty was an expert at.

"When my father fired me from MODE, I started to realized that I had a problem…you know, with sex," said Daniel.

"I know…" Betty agreed

"See you just met me and even you know about it."

"It was well publicized. You got more press than the mayor." Betty tried to be serious but she couldn't help but smirk about it.

"I don't want that to be what I'm known for. It's why it was better if I took a step back. Selling advertising….kind of like a regular job."

"How has the therapy been going?"

"It's been going good. I haven't sleep with anyone in over a month now." He gazed over at her. "And I don't plan to until I find something that really means something to me."

"Wow…a month that is quite an accomplishment," said Betty. "So…I guess you weren't trying to get me into bed."

"Well…I am still a man." Daniel raised an eye brow. "And you are beautiful and I do like you, Betty."

"I like you too." As Betty uttered those words, she realized she meant them. Looking in his eyes, she realized that she couldn't be mad at him for his past mistakes.

"I still wish that you would consider giving us the chance to find out if there could be something special between us."

"Ok. I'll go on a date with you."

Daniel reached across the couch and took her hand. He looked directly at her and suddenly, she felt like her world was spinning.

* * *

Daniel had finally solved the first mystery in his mission to find out more about Betty. Now, he knew why she had passed out and that it had nothing to do with her near drowning earlier that morning.

"Betty, why didn't you tell me you were hungry earlier?" Daniel placed the empanadas on a plate in front of her. He slid into the chair beside her. "I asked you if you wanted something."

Without saying anything, Betty just started eating the food that Daniel brought for her.

"Did you eat anything today?"

Betty swallowed and replied. "Half an ice cream cone."

"All day?"

"Daniel, you aren't my father. I don't expect you to take care of me."

"No…but someone needs to. Betty, you passed out on me and now I know why."

"I'm not a child." The softness that she had felt for Daniel only ten minutes earlier had already began to melt away.

"Okay…your dad did put me up to try to find out what's going on with you. He said that weird things have been happening for the past few weeks. You moved into this apartment…."

"It came with the job."

"And you got that job the he said keeps you so busy that you never see your family anymore," said Daniel. "He also said you've lost more than 20 pounds in the last few weeks."

"19"

"Why would you do that to yourself? You're beautiful." His hand brushed her arm.

She didn't look at him. She only gazed at her plate. "You wouldn't have thought that before. You didn't think that before."

"Before?" Had he met her before? Surely, he would remember her.

He got up and followed her. "Betty, have we met before?"

She lifted her eyes to meet his. He quickly made his way around the counter. "Daniel…I."

"We have met before?"

"No…we've never met before." Betty shook her head.

**PLEASE REVIEW**


	7. Chapter 7

**Betty's Choice**

_Author's Note: Thank you for the comments and feedback. _

* * *

**Chapter 7**

It had been a week since Daniel had rescued Betty from the lake and since the first phase of this plan had begun. Keeping in close proximity had not been a problem at all.

Unless one of them had to work, they were together.

Several times, he tried to go home. After all, he didn't want to crowd her. Still, she kept making excuses of why she wanted him to stay.

_Bad dreams about the accident…._

_Watching a movie that ran too late…._

_Staying up and talking into 3:00 in the morning…._

_Late night craving for pizza…. (Forget Sofia's stupid diet.)_

Betty had found something in Daniel Meade that she had never expected. She had found a friend. In a few short days, they shared so many things, mostly him. After all, she was afraid to give away too much. What if he put the pieces of the puzzle together and figured out that they had met before?

Then she would lose Daniel forever.

A thought that was almost inconceivable a month ago. A month ago, she wouldn't have cared if she ever saw Daniel Meade ever again. Now, she didn't even want to image a moment without his blue eyes shining back at her.

In fact, he looked more alive now than when he had been at MODE. He seemed happier. Even, she was happier. Of course, during her time at MODE, he had been the source of her unhappiness. That didn't seem to matter now.

Her resentment for Daniel was gone and she was working on her trust issues too. In fact, Betty was almost sure that the one that she couldn't trust was Sofia.

Sofia had told Betty that Daniel slept with a woman on her staff at MYW less than two weeks ago. This was something the Betty was sure that couldn't be true because Daniel had told her that he hadn't been with anyone in over a month.

She and Daniel hadn't even made out in the time they had spent together. Though, Betty was tempted two nights ago when they were watching a movie. However, she settled for Daniel's arm around her, cuddled up close to him.

And despite the countless hours, they had spent together this week, tonight was their big date. Plans that Daniel had been working on all week to make sure they were perfect.

"You haven't returned any of my calls."

Betty closed her eyes tight and then opened them again, hoping that the source of that voice would go away. But it didn't.

In front of her desk, Sofia sat. "Well…."

"Well…what?"

"Do you want to tell me why you haven't returned my calls?"

"I've been busy."

"With Daniel." Sofia smiled mischievously.

"Yes."

"Have you moved to the next step yet?"

"No. I haven't."

"Why not?"

"I'm…." Betty tried to search for an excuse. Anything to put off Sofia because the last thing that she was going to tell Sofia was that she actually liked Daniel and he wasn't what everyone thought he was. Plus, Daniel had told her something in confidence and Betty had no intention on breaking that trust he had in her.

Finally, Betty knew that excuses weren't going to work. Sofia was probably expecting this. Betty had to get out of this before she got any deeper. If she got out now, she might be able to salvage some shred of the new friendship that she had begun to build with Daniel.

"Sofia, I want out." She crossed her arms.

"That's not an option, Betty."

"I should never have gotten involved in this. It was a mistake. It's…." She uncrossed her arms and placed them in front of her on the desk.

"Getting too hot for you?" Sofia asked. "Aww…are you actually haven't feelings for dashing Daniel Meade?"

Betty straightened the cap on her pink bunny that sat on the edge of her desk. "No…I just don't feel good about this."

"Look at you, Betty. I made you who you are."

Sofia continued. "No one would care about you, if it wasn't for me. Not even Daniel Meade."

Her family cared about her. That was something that Sofia couldn't deny. Betty didn't bring it up because she hadn't been very present in her family's life since this whole thing started. She had been practically absent from their lives lately.

Betty didn't like the person that Sofia had helped her become. As hard as it was to believe, spending time with Daniel was the first normal feeling that she had in almost a month.

"I still want out. Don't you understand?" Betty said adamantly.

"What about your father? I can make one phone call and he will be back in Mexico."

"You were supposed to get him a lawyer. We still haven't heard anything."

"When you complete your mission, Betty. I will take care of it."

"But…."

Across the office, she saw Daniel headed toward the office. There was no way that she wanted him to find Sofia here.

"You need to go." Betty's eyes widened. Sofia turned around and saw the source of Betty's panic.

"I wouldn't miss this. I can't wait to tell Daniel what you've been up to."

"No…" Betty saw that Daniel was getting closer. This was not the way that she wanted to tell Daniel the truth. Not like this.

"Oh…yes." Sofia let out a cackle.

"Fine…" Betty said quickly. "I'll follow through. Just get my father an attorney and keep your mouth shut. I'll move to the next step."

Before Betty knew it, Daniel was standing in her doorway, holding a bag.

"Hi. I'm sorry to interrupt." He knocked softly.

"Not interrupting at all," said Sofia. "Betty and I were just talking about the interview I'm going to be doing for the upcoming launch of MYW."

"Oh….Sofia Reyes, right?" Daniel stepped inside.

"Yes….and you are undoubtedly the infamous Daniel Meade."

"I am."

"I'm heard lots of great things from my dad about your new magazine," said Daniel.

"I can guarantee that the first issue is going to be mind-blowing." Sofia got up from the chair, gathered her things.

"I'm sure it will."

"You know, Daniel. I heard that you are doing a fantastic job selling advertising for Cucina Magazine. I really could use your help with MYW."

"I don't know if I could sell advertising for a women's magazine." He placed Betty's lunch down on her desk.

"Who knows women better than you?" Sofia said in almost a seductive manner. "You know what makes them tick."

"I don't think…" Daniel shook his head. He looked over at Betty. It was clear he was uncomfortable.

"We should have dinner and discuss it." Sofia started out the door, turning when she reached the doorway. Daniel stood there silent. "I'll have my assistant call you and set something up for this weekend. Some place quiet where we can get to know each other better."

Betty felt anxious. Her stomach tied in knots. What if Sofia told Daniel about what was going on? Would she do that? There was no way that Betty could let that dinner happen. There was no telling what that woman was capable of.

"Sounds like an interesting offer." Betty stepped towards Daniel, just because she wanted to be closer to him.

"Not interested."

"Really?"

"Nope…She doesn't want me to go over her advertising figures. She wants me to go over her figure." Daniel leaned in and kissed her on the forehead affectionately. "I'm happy right where I am…professionally and personally."

She took a deep breath and tried to ignore Sofia's intrusion. "Daniel, I thought you were busy this afternoon."

"I was but I got done early and thought that I would make sure that you had gotten something to eat. I brought you that hamburger you were telling me you wanted last night."

"And…." She prayed he remembered the chili cheese fries.

"I remembered the chili cheese fries." He popped opened the bag to allow her to peek inside.

"You are the best." She gave him a quick peck on his warm cheek. Then, she clapped her hands together and jumped up and down.

Daniel chuckled. "I love it when you do that."

"What?"

"That little dance." He smiled brightly, as he plucked a fry from the bag and fed it to her. Her eyes fixed on him. "You look happy."

She chewed the still warm fry and swallowed. "You make me happy."

"Good." He said gratefully. "After tonight, I hope you still feel the same."

"What do you have planned?"

"I told you, sweetie. It's a surprise."

"Good kind of surprise….or bad kind of surprise." Betty gave him a skeptical glance. She knew that a date with Daniel Meade could mean anything. "It's not like ski diving or motorcycle racing or something."

"No…nothing too dangerous." He assured her. "Anyway, I'll be there to protect you. I won't let anything happen to you."

"Why do I have the feeling we aren't going to dinner and a scary movie?"

"Oh….I have something much better planned."

* * *

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	8. Chapter 8

**Betty's Choice**

**Chapter 8**

_Author's Notes: Thank you for those that have commented. Comments have been kind of down lately. I guess it is summer and everyone has other things to do. Please don't forget to leave comments for fanfiction writers (not just me). It is your comments that keep us writing and lets us know that you are still around. _

* * *

Betty had no idea where Daniel was taking her or what his plans were for the evening. She knew what she had to do though. Sofia had made that clear. It was time for the next phase.

And it had Betty's stomach tied in knots. The deeper she got into this, the more she wanted out. Sofia wouldn't let her though. With each day, Betty knew that listening to the woman she once idolized was one of the biggest mistakes of her life

From her blank gaze out the window, she turned her head towards Daniel to find him grinning at her. The look on his face gave her butterflies.

"You don't need to be nervous." Daniel squeezed her hand. "I cancelled the sky diving portion of our evening."

"Oh…" Betty clutched her purse anxiously. She tried to remember if she had taken her birth control pill this morning. She was drawing a blank.

"Are you okay?" He asked her. "You seem a million miles away."

Then, she remembered. _Yes…she did take it this morning._

"I'm fine. I…I'm not nervous." Betty knew that was a lie. She wasn't exact nervous about their date. She was more nervous about the plan. That stupid plan that felt like a prison.

"Good. I want you to relax and have a good time." Daniel grinned

"Oh…good time. I'm having a good time." She smiled anxiously. Then, she opened her bag to see if she had remembered to put some condoms inside. It never hurt to have a back-up. Though she like Daniel and he thought he was so much more than she ever imagined him to be, the last thing she needed was to be pregnant with his child right now.

"Did you forget something? I can tell the driver to go back."

She spotted what she was looking for and quickly closed it. "No. I found it."

Betty knew that Daniel could tell something was wrong. Perhaps, it would be better to just come clean now. Tell Daniel the truth.

Maybe he would help her.

Then again, he could hate her and drop her off at the next corner and she would never see him again. As foreign as it was, losing Daniel was not an option. Betty felt alive when she was with him.

The only other guy she had ever been with was Walter. The way she felt about Daniel already was nothing even close to the way that Walter had made her feel. Betty could feel herself falling for Daniel. _A feeling that she questioned. A feeling that scared her. A feeling that up the stakes._

It was something that Sofia had seen before Betty really knew what was occurring between her and Daniel.

As Daniel helped her out of the town car, Betty knew that somewhere in the span of a week had fallen in love with the charming, blue eyed man that was leading her to the door of a Manhattan townhouse, not far from her apartment to spend this evening together that he had spent planning all week.

"Where are we?" Betty asked as Daniel let go of her hand to a key from his jacket pocket. He turned his head towards her and smiled affectionately.

He turned his attention back to the door, opening it. He reached back her hand and led her inside the lavish residence.

Betty took in the grand staircase and exquisite furnishings. It was even nicer than temporary high rise apartment that she had been residing in.

Daniel closed the door. "Come this way."

"Daniel…where are we?" She giggled. She knew by the look on his face that he was up to no good. "Does this belong to your family?"

He stopped. "No. It's belongs to a friend. I'm borrowing it. They spent most of their time in France."

"What are we doing here?"

"You'll see after dinner." He raised an eye brow and led her towards the dining room. There was a table setting for two. Candles…flowers…china…and a staff ready to wait on them.

"This is too much. You could have just taken me out to dinner at a restaurant." Her stomach flipped. "Or even pizza…that would have been fine."

"I wanted us to have some privacy….especially for what I have planned later."

"Later…" Betty whispered. She felt her heart in her throat. "What's happening later?"

"It's a surprise." He grinned. "I told you."

"Can't I have a clue?" She batted her eyelashes at him, in an attempt to get her to cave into her request. He stood strong though. He showed no sign of weakness.

He chuckled. "You keep looking at me like that. I might be tempted to skip dinner."

"It's a first date. What kind of woman do you think I am?" Betty teased.

"The perfect woman for me." He reached for her, pulling her gently to him. She looked up at him. He lowered his lips to hers, kissing her. A kiss that made her feel like the only girl in the world.

* * *

Dinner had gone just as Daniel had planned. He wouldn't admit it to Betty but he had a little help from his mother. He wanted everything to be perfect.

Thought the entire dinner, he planned on being good. _A perfect gentleman._

Betty wasn't helping matters though. She looked amazing in that strapless green dress and her long hair flowing over her shoulders. Her B necklace dangled around her beautiful neck.

And if the way she looked wasn't enough to draw him in. She drove him crazy with the way every bite she took, she made this little noise. Those sounds alone were enough to send him over the edge, especially after the month of going without….and the long drawn out flirtation that they had both been actively participating in since they began spending so much time together.

By dessert, he was even closer to the edge. He fed Betty some chocolate cake that he knew that she loved. Thanks to some homework he did to make sure this night was exactly right. The look on her face was enough to make him dismiss the staff, clear the table and go for it right then and there.

He didn't though. He was determined not to do anything that could cost him a chance with her. Daniel was determined to do this right. Betty was not just any woman. The more time he spent with her, he knew she was the one.

He was going to do his best to keep their heat to a low boil until Betty gave him the green light to move forward in their relationship. So far, they had been taking things at a turtle's speed. Though, he had a feeling that might not be the case by the end of the night with the way Betty's hands wandered onto his leg underneath the tablecloth at dinner.

Once dinner was done, Daniel took Betty to explore the three story townhouse. As they moved through it, he had to admit that he was getting more tempted to just take the rest of this evening and spend it wrapped up in Betty's arms in that massive four poster bed in one of the guest rooms.

_Hey…his friend did say to make themselves at home. He reasoned_.

"This place is huge." Betty took in her surroundings. Her eyes danced with wonder.

"You haven't seen anything yet." Daniel grinned as he led them into the room where Betty's surprise was.

Moving inside, it revealed an illuminated indoor swimming pool. The blue water glowed brightly back at them.

"Wow…" Betty dropped his hand, taking a step closer to the pool. "It's beautiful…and an indoor pool." He noticed that she didn't get too close though, obviously afraid that she would fall in.

He moved in behind her, wrapping his hands around her from behind, so she would feel safe and secure. "This is your surprise." He whispered in her ear.

She continued to look onto the water, as he pulled her tightly against him. "Daniel, I don't know how to swim, remember?" She gave a little chuckle and turned around to meet his eyes.

"Not yet…but I'm going to teach you."

"You are going to teach me to swim," said Betty.

"I don't want to worry about my girlfriend drowning when I'm not around," said Daniel. "I don't want some random men giving my girlfriend mouth to mouth. They might fall in love with you or something."

"I'm not getting in that water." She shook her head gently.

"I'll be with you." He assured her. "Do it for me. After all, I would like for us to go to St. Bart's sometime. Playing in the water isn't going to be any fun alone."

"Even if I wanted to…which I don't… I don't have anything wear." She whirled around to face him.

"So…if you were to have something to wear, would you think about it?"

"Yes….but that's not going to happen. I don't even own a swimsuit."

He kissed her quickly and moved quickly over to one of the lounge chairs. "You have underestimated me." There was a bag sitting there. He scooped it up and made his way back towards her. "Here you go."

She took the bag and peeked inside. Her hand reached inside to retrieve a black bikini. "You are unbelievable."

"I know." He said proudly.

"A bikini?" Her eyes were wide. Her smile indicated that she was amused at his offering.

"It will look amazing on you." He assured her. Daniel had a whole speech lined up in his head to convince her to do this. If she didn't put it on, he was going to suggest skinny dipping. He knew that he would probably be pushing his luck there.

"Okay. Where can I change?" She said easily.

"Uhh…." He couldn't believe how easy that was. It was so easy. He forgot everything he wanted to say about how beautiful she was. It was like a switch had been flipped.

In her face, there wasn't a bit of hesitancy anymore. "Daniel…"

"Oh…there's a room over there." He muttered and managed to point. His eyes fixed on the bikini that Betty held in her hands. His mind flashed images of her curvy body in the tiny suit.

She took a few steps towards the room. His eyes were now fixed on her as she retreated. She turned towards him. "Daniel, would you come unzip me?"

"Oh…yes. Of course." He crossed the room to where she stood. With her back to him, he reached for the zipper of her dress. He slid it slowly down her back. He tried to keep his hands from shaking. He didn't even know why he was so nervous.

It was just going to be swimming lessons. At least, that was the plan….initially.

"There you go." His hand rested on the back. "I'll be right back. I'm going to change…"

"I think I need some help getting into this." She turned around and made her way into the changing room.

With his heart about to pound out of his chest, he followed her without question.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	9. Chapter 9

**Betty's Choice**

* * *

Author's Note: Thank you for the comment and feedback. I do appreciate it.

**Chapter 9**

With his jacket tossed onto the bench, alongside Betty's brand new bikini, Daniel kissed Betty feverishly. Her small fingers were simultaneously fumbling to unbutton his crisp white shirt. It was like someone had unleashed something in both of them had been holding in since they met. It had been the longest drawn out game of foreplay that Daniel had ever experienced in his entire life.

As Betty peeled his shirt over her shoulders, her eyes never left his. Her finger tips danced across his skin and he knew where they were headed. Her eyes told him as they remained focused on his. His lips were once again on hers.

"Betty…" His hands moved down to pull down her dress over her hips. It fell to the floor. She stood there in a lace bra and panties. He took a moment to take her beauty in. "You are so beautiful." He said softly.

Then, her lips assaulted his once again. As they clung together, they slowly backed over to the couch that was situated near the far wall. He eased her down gently, crawling on top of her as he trailed kisses down her neck and onto her breasts that spilled out over the top of her lace bra.

He pulled his head up. He knew that he needed to stop this before it went any further. Though, he really…really…really didn't want to. He loved her and this was not going to be the moment they consummated their relationship.

He had fought his demons. He had backed away from temptation and abstained from his playboy ways and fate had delivered Betty to him. T

Daniel stopped and pulled his hand up to her cheek and gazed into her eyes. She leaned into it. Her eyes were wet and teary. It seemed that any moment the tears were going to begin. He felt that he didn't need to ask her why she was on the verge of tears. He understood because he was feeling the same way.

Never had any woman evoked such emotion as the one before him right now.

"I know you are going to think that I'm out of my mind for saying this…but I just have to tell you." Daniel breathed her in and blew out a shaky breath, as he prepared to put everything on the line. "I love you so much, Betty."

"I…Daniel…" A tear fell down her face.

His finger caught it as it streaked down her cheek. "Don't cry, Baby."

"I'm sorry. I don't know why I'm crying." She looked away from him, as he pulled her close to him. "I just…."

"It's okay. I understand. It's a lot to take in." He ran his hands down her arm. "I don't expect you to say it back. I just needed you to know how I felt."

He added, as he pulled her up from the couch. "Let's get back to that swim."

"Okay." Betty whispered tearfully, as she leaned forward and kissed him.

* * *

Betty stood on the top step of the pool stairs. The tops of her feet barely covered with water. Daniel was in the water, doing his best to get her to move down another step.

"I'm not going any further." She stood there with her arms wrapped around her middle. According to Daniel, the bikini looked great on her. She still felt like she needed to put some clothes on.

"Come on, Betty." He reached out his hand. "It's not even that deep here."

"You are taller than me, Daniel." She smiled.

"I'm not going to let anything happen to you." He waded through the water with a determined look on his face. "Just one more step for me."

"Daniel, I don't like the water."

"When I get you in the water? You are going to like it. I promise." He stepped up on the pool steps and wrapped his arms around her waist.

"Daniel…" Before she knew it, Daniel had scooped her up and was carrying her back down into the pool. "Stop…." She clung onto his neck tightly.

He stopped when he was about waist deep in the water. "Betty, you have to trust me."

There was that word. _TRUST._

Betty could tell that he was asking her to trust him. It made her feel guilty even more. He had spilled his heart to her. He had told her he loved her.

Love was a word that Betty had already realized that Daniel Meade seldom used. In fact, she had to wonder if he had ever said those three little precious words to anyone. Other than her.

The thing is she trusted him and loved him too and there was no way that she could get him involved in her mess any further. "Daniel…"

"Yes." He grinned.

"Take me deeper. I trust you." She just wanted this one perfect night with him. The next step would be her final step. Then, she would just disappear. She would figure out a way to deal with Sofia and how to deal with her father's situation.

As the night progressed, Daniel taught Betty how to swim. It turned out that it didn't really take that much effort at all. In no time, they were splashing and playing together in the pool like a couple of teenagers. They even played several games of chase. The only problem was that she would always let Daniel catch her, just so she could feel his strong muscular arms around her.

"This night was great, Daniel. The dinner…the swimming lessons...Everything was just wonderful." She gave him a soft kiss on the lips. "Thank you."

"You are welcome, Sweetie." His hands were on her backside in the water. He kissed her gently.

"I wish this could never end." Betty leaned her forehead against Daniel's.

"It's not ending. It's just the beginning for us." Daniel was very confident in that. It just made Betty's stomach tie in another knot.

"How can you love me? You don't even know me, Daniel."

"You don't feel the same about me, do you? I knew I should have kept my mouth shut." She could see that he was regretting his word. After that, his action were the reason for her doubtful words.

"Daniel, no!" She shook his head. "I'm glad that you told me." The look on his face broke Betty's heart. She knew that this wasn't going to be easy. "I care about you too."

His face recovered a bit. It seemed he was feeling a sense of hope again.

He smiled again. "You care about me."

"I do. You are so much more than I ever could have imaged, Daniel."

"Why do I sense that there is a… but to all this?"

Betty lowered her head and then lifted it to meet his blue, blue eyes. The words wouldn't come out of her mouth though. How could she tell him that the person he fell in love with wasn't really what he thought she was? She was made up. She was smoothed out and made up to the beautiful woman he saw before him. The image was what he was in love with. He wasn't in love with the real Betty.

"There is and it's pretty big." Betty pulled away from him. It didn't feel right to say what she had to say when she was in his arms. In fact, there was no way that she would have been able to do it. She needed to step away from him. Otherwise, she would get weak and get lost in his eyes and the love that she felt for him.

"Whatever it is, I know we can find a way through it." Daniel moved toward her. She continued towards the steps of the pool.

With her back turned to him, she made her way up the steps of the pool.

"Betty…what is going on? Everything was fine a minute ago."

She went over and gathered up her towel. She wrapped herself in it. Daniel stayed in the pool.

"I'm leaving."

"Leaving?" He took started to get out of the pool. "I thought you said you didn't want the night to end."

"I don't." Betty felt a tear escape the corner of her eye. She tried to hold back the flood of tears that she knew was waiting to be released. She couldn't let him see her cry like that. "I didn't want it to end because it's all we are going to have."

"Betty, you aren't making any sense."

"I'm leaving New York, Daniel."

"Because of me?" He asked.

"No…It's my job. They want me to transfer to London. It's a real good promotion."

"You didn't tell me anything about any of this before. We've been together almost every day." The heart break was evident in Daniel's eyes.

"I didn't think it was going to happen…and then it did. They told me this afternoon."

"And you told them yes?"

Betty nodded her head. She pulled her eyes away from Daniel's afraid that he would see right through them and directly into her heart. This was killing her.

"When do you leave?" He now stood at the across from her at the pool's edge.

"I leave in a few days."

"Well…we can spend that together."

"I really have a lot to do, Daniel. I have to pack up my apartment. I have to tie up a few loose ends before I leave."

"I guess I am one of those loose ends. Is that why you wanted to sleep with me? You figured that by doing that this would be over and that it would be easier for you to cut your ties."

Betty didn't say anything. "Daniel, it's not like that. I do care about you. It's just I can't give up this chance. It's my career."

"If I remember right, you told me that you really wanted to work in publishing….not in television," said Daniel.

Betty did remember telling Daniel that in one of their late night talks about their careers. Now, her own words were being used against her. "I've already made my decision.

"Let me come with you. We can start over together."

"That wouldn't be fair to you. I can't ask you to do that."

Daniel advanced towards her. "Betty, tell me that you love me."

He held her by the arms gently. He gazed deep into her eyes. Betty knew that she couldn't lie to him now, especially after all the things that she had done. He did deserve some truth.

"I love you."

"Why are you leaving me then? Just tell me and we will find a way to be together."

"I have to leave Daniel. It's just the only way that you won't get hurt. If I stay, you will just get hurt worse in the long run."

"Betty…let's talk about this. You aren't making an sense. If I'm with you, I won't be hurt."

She pulled away and went into the dressing room. Once she got inside the dressing room, Betty let the tears fall. She had inadvertently finished three steps of the plan in one night.

She had given him a taste of what could be. She had made herself unavailable and she had created a ticking time clock. A ticking time clock that would take her away from New York City.

Of course, Betty had no telling Sofia what she had done. It would be better for her to just disappear to where no one would ever find her. It was probably time to take a trip to Mexico. There, her father could sort out his immigration issues. There, Sofia could no longer hurt her family or manipulate her into doing her bidding. And most important of all, Daniel would never have to know what she did. He would be free of her and the mess that she had created.

And hopefully in time, he would forget her, his heart would heal and he would be able to love again.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	10. Chapter 10

**Betty's Choice**

_Author's Note: Thank you for feedback and comments. I'm not a huge fan of the new comment system...but keep posting them. I love hearing from you. I think we will be winding this story down soon. Probably 3 chapters at the most._

**Chapter 10**

Two days had passed since Betty had seen Daniel. The echoes of his pleading words still rang throughout her mind. The day after Betty stayed in bed with her cell phone off and her curtains drawn. The second day, she knew she had to pull herself up and begin the next stage of her life.

What that would consider of was a mystery at this point? No job? No prospects? After everything that happened, Sofia would probably make sure that Betty never worked in publishing in New York again. Her dreams were scattered.

And on top of it, she didn't even have Daniel. With every day, she was more surprised that he had made no attempts to contact her.

Not by phone. Not by email. Not even in person.

She wondered how he was coping with her abrupt departure and the ending….wait…mourning the relationship that really never had a chance to fully bloom into something beautiful.

Of course, this morning she got her answer on how Daniel was coping. The glaring photo on Page Six showed him leaving a nightclub with a man she knew must be Daniel's lifelong friend, Becks. The photo showed him and Becks piling into a cab in the wee hours of the morning with a couple models last night.

So much for a mourning period.

It left questions in Betty's mind whether he really loved her at all. It also made Betty's mind to whether Daniel had relapse in his path to abstaining until he met the right woman. It was a thought that she made herself quickly push out of her mind.

It was her fault that he derailed. She did that to him. She hurt him and she hurt herself. Walking away accomplished nothing. She was a coward for not telling him the truth but she had to press forward. There was no turning back.

Now Betty was packing her things and preparing to make the trip back to Queens to living in her old room again. There was a knock at the door. She took a quick glance up at the clock on the wall.

It could only be her father and he was early. She crossed the room and opened the door. It was just as she predicted.

"Papi, you're early." She hugged him.

"I thought you could use some help packing." He made his way in and closed the door behind him. Betty could see the expression on her father's face and she had a feeling that he was here early for more than just helping her pack.

She hurried back over to the box she was packing, choosing to ignore the expression that was painted on her father's face. "I just have a few more things to pack. I really didn't bring much here."

Betty knew that it probably didn't matter. However, she had no plans to take any of the extravagant designer clothes or shoes that lined the walk in clothes in the bedroom. After all, she would not have any need for them once she returned to her world. She had no wish to remember any of it.

The only exception was her memories of Daniel and the time they spent together. Those memories would stay tucked in the back of her heart for the rest of her life, locked away.

"I need to know the truth." Her father was direct and serious.

"About?" Betty held on to the edge of the cardboard box. She gazed into the bottom, unable to meet her father's stare.

"About this life that you've been leading and the way you've been acting."

"I told you that it was part of the job." She lifted her eyes.

"And now?"

"That job is over." She took a deep breath and began placing some books inside the box.

"Daniel called me."

"He did?" Crap…Betty had not counted on Daniel's new found friendship with her father.

"Yes…he told me that you accepted a job in London. What is that all about?"

"It's nothing. Daniel was probably drunk or something. Did you see the photos on Page Six?"

"He sounded very clear to me when he talked to me." Ignacio moved closer. "

"So…you believe him over me?"

"I know that you haven't been yourself. I know my daughter and I know that in the last couple months, I barely seen my Betty anymore."

"You've seen me." She couldn't look at him.

"No…I mean, I miss the Betty that you used to be."

"I'm still the same Betty, Dad."

"What is going on? Is this about my immigration problem? Did you get yourself tangled up in a mess because of me?"

Betty knew there was no use. Her father knew her too well. She nodded her head. "Yes….and the only thing I did was make a big mess."

"Tell me everything."

Betty went on to tell her father the whole story about how she came to make a deal with Sofia and how it involved Daniel. She even had to tell her father about how Daniel was the boss that she worked for. The one that was horrible to her in her few days of employment at Meade.

"I wished that I would have never agreed to any of it." Betty said regretfully. "I was just trying to help you."

"Let me take care of that," Ignacio placed his hand on her shoulder "It's my problem. I think you have enough to take care of now."

"I need to find a job." She nodded, as she picked up the stuffed purple hippo that Daniel gave her. She focused on it, remembered the sincere and joyful look on Daniel's face when he won it for her on their visit to Coney Island, only a week earlier.

"What about Daniel, mija?"

"It just wouldn't work."

"You don't know that."

"It's not my place to tell you what to do but you do owe him the truth."

"Papi…it's just easier this way." She felt tears welling up in her eyes, as she closed up the box. She grabbed the tape. All she wanted was to change the subject.

She was just going to change the subject. She wasn't going to talk about Daniel anymore. "Oh…I got our plane tickets for the day after tomorrow. I also talked to Clara and they are picking us up at the airport."

She handed the box to her father. "You are not going to Mexico with me." Ignacio placed the box back down. "You are going to take care of the mess you made."

"I don't care about Sofia." Betty said adamantly. "She can't ruin my life any more than it is already ruined."

"Betty, you know I'm not talking about Sofia. I'm talking about Daniel."

Betty was growing more frustrated by the second. She ran over to the counter in the kitchen to retrieve the copy of the morning paper. The page that showed Daniel's photo.

She flashed it in the air. "He's doing just fine out me. I'm sure one of those models made him feel all better." She couldn't believe that she was saying this to her father but it was the truth. "Daniel Meade- New York's Playboy….doing what he does best."

"You owe him the truth, Betty."

Betty knew that her father was right. Even if he had bedded half the women in Manhattan since she walked away from him. The least she owed him was the truth…especially because she still loved him.

She wiped a tear off her cheek, as her father rested his hand on her shoulder. "You need to go to him."

"He's never going to forgive me."

"You won't know unless you try. I think you might be surprised."

"He's not in love with me. He's in love with who he thought I was, "said Betty.

"I don't think all the clothes or the apartment mattered much to him." He smiled at her. "I see it in his eyes when he looks at you. He loves you...and I'm sure that you feel the same about him too. Otherwise, you wouldn't be trying to run away from him so fast."

"I hate it that you know me so well." Betty sighed.

"I am your father." He chuckled. "Go see him."

Betty nodded. "Okay…"

* * *

Daniel was determined. He was going to find a way for Betty to stay in New York. He was going to find a way to get her back. After all, he had never been in love before and there was no way that he was going to let her just slip through his fingers.

Of course, he did regret the small detour he took and the night he spent on the town with Becks. He also regretted the photo on Page Six that he was sure that Betty had probably seen by now. What the newspaper didn't show was that he exited the cab a block later when one of the models tried to grope him.

It was enough to convince him that his party days were over and that he had to fight for Betty. The first stage of his plan had just arrived.

He helped her out of her coat, hanging it up. She turned to him. His eyes drawn to low cut top.

"Uh...have a seat." He drew his eyes away, realizing that it was suddenly very warm in here. "I have some wine. Would you like some?"

"That's sounds great." Sofia sat down on the couch,

Daniel moved quickly around the kitchen. The sooner he could talk to Sofia, the sooner he could get her out of her. Hopefully, she would give him the answer he was seeking.

"I'm glad that you changed your mind about my proposal, Daniel." Sofia called out, so that he could hear her in the kitchen.

"Well…" He brought two glasses into the living room, handing one of them to her. "I didn't change my mind about that. I'm actually happy where I am right now in my career. The real reason that I asked you to come here is that I need to talk to you about…"

Girlfriend wasn't exactly the accurate word right now but it seemed that it might actually keep Sofia from coming onto him. At least, he hoped. He wasn't sure if it was his imagination but he could have sworn that one of her buttons of her top had come undone in the few minutes he was in the kitchen.

He continued. "I need to talk to you about my girlfriend, Betty. I need you to give her a job."

"And why should I do that?" She took a sip from her wine glass.

"She would be a great addition to MYW….and I love her and I don't want her to take the job in London," said Daniel.

"What do you know about love, Daniel?" She smirked and she scooted closer.

He moved away from her. "Please…Betty's dream is to work in publishing. I know she would be great."

"And what will you do for me, if I give her a job?" She placed her hand on his leg.

He jumped, knocking the glass of wine in her other hand all over her blouse soaking it. She jumped also.

"Oh….I'm sorry." Daniel moved quickly to get something to help the situation. "I'll be right back."

When he returned with a towel in hand, he handed it to her. "Keep the towel." She began to unbutton her shirt slowly. "This shirt is ruined anyway."

Daniel knew that he needed to think quick because it was obvious that Sofia had no interest in giving Betty a job. Just as she pulled off her shirt, he turned and began to rush back toward his bedroom to get a T-shirt…anything for her to wear.

"Daniel." She pulled him back by the arm. "I'm sure we can negotiate an agreement that would be beneficial to both of us."

"I doubt that." He tried to avert his eyes from her cleavage. "I told you. I love Betty."

"Betty isn't here. Anyway, we both know that Betty isn't coming back. You can stop pretending that she would actually choose you over her career."

"I'm going to get you a shirt…and then, I want you to leave." He pulled his arm away. "I didn't ask you here on a personal level."

Daniel marched into the bedroom. He started going through his t-shirt looking for one that he didn't care if he ever saw again. All he wanted was for her to put it on and get the hell out of his apartment.

As he opened the bottom drawer, he heard the doorbell ring. He grabbed a t-shirt and hurried into the living room. He practically threw the t-shirt at Sofia on his way to the door.

"The bathroom is down the hall. Get dressed and get out of my apartment."

The doorbell rang again. Daniel turned to see that Sofia had started down the hall. He took a deep breath before opening the door.

He opened the door to see Betty standing there. His heart beat hard at the sight of her.

"Betty…"

"Can we talk?" Betty said with an apologetic look in her eyes.

"Yeah…" Daniel looked over his shoulder. He realized that there was no way that he wanted Betty to find out that Sofia was half naked in his apartment moments earlier. He knew how it would look. He grabbed his keys from beside the door and started out of the apartment. He started to pull the door close "How about we go for a drink? I really want…"

"Daniel…" He heard a voice come from inside his apartment.

"Who's that?" Betty asked.

She moved past him, pushing the door open. He didn't even try to stop her because he knew it was no use. That would just make him look even more guilt.

"We were just getting started Daniel. I thought you said you were coming to bed." Sofia stood there in just her bra and underwear.

"Sofia." Betty looked from Sofia to Daniel.

"Betty, it's not what it looks like. I invited her here to try to help you."

"Oh…and I'm sure she would be more than happy to do that after you slept with her." Betty shot back. Her tone laced with hurt.

"Awww…Poor Betty." Sofia leaned against his bedroom door. "You sound heartbroken. Are you afraid I'm going to tell Daniel what you really are? And how you aren't what he thinks you are."

"Shut up, Sofia. Get dressed and just leave." Daniel said forcefully.

"I'll leave. You two can continue whatever you were doing" Betty shook her head and walked out the door.

"Betty…." Daniel called out to her. She didn't slow down though as he watched her head for the elevator.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	11. Chapter 11

**Betty's Choice**

**Chapter 11**

_Disclaimer: Nope…Don't owe it. Wish I did._

* * *

As Betty approached the elevator, she gazed back down the hall to see Daniel standing there watching her. She almost expected him to come rushing towards her but he didn't.

He just stood there with his eyes fixed on her. From this distance and the lighting in the hallway, it was hard to read his expression to tell what might be going on in his beautiful mind.

Despite the events that had just occurred, Betty willed him to come to her, wishing that he had the ability to read her mind. He didn't though. Instead, he retreated back inside to do whatever with Sofia. Betty felt sick as she imagined Sofia's slimy paws all over the man that she loved.

The elevator door opened before her and Betty knew that she had to make a choice. She could either get on that elevator, walking away from the messy situation. Or she could go back down the hall and give Sofia what was coming to her.

Daniel deserved to know the truth about Sofia. Even, if she revealed the cold hard truth about herself in the process. Now, Betty had nothing to lose. Either way, she was going to lose Daniel. He deserved to hear the truth from her…not Sofia.

Just as Betty started down the hall, she saw Daniel, all but shove Sofia out his front door, wearing nothing but her overcoat. Betty tucked out of sight to watch.

"Get out…" Daniel tossed Sofia's clothes at her. He stepped into the hallway. "I probably lost Betty forever because of you. How could you do that?"

"Relax, Daniel!" She slinked closer. Her hand rested on Daniel's chest. He brushed it away. "If anything, it will make her come back to you. It's amazing what jealousy can do. "

"Just go…Get out of here." Daniel pointed towards the elevators. "I've got to go find her."

"Daniel…perhaps, we should give her something to be jealous of." She tried to move towards him again. Betty didn't know what Sofia was up to but she knew she didn't like it. It was almost like she wanted Daniel for herself.

_That was the last thing that Betty was going to let happen._

"I only asked you here to help me find a way for her to stay here. So…I could be with her. Not you."

"Fine…I'll give her a job. If that's what you want, I don't think it matters much now. She's gone." Sofia let out an evil laugh.

Daniel shook his head and moved back inside. He slammed the door shut, leaving Sofia in the hallway.

Betty came out of hiding and started down the hallway. "What do you think you are doing?"

"I'm only doing what you couldn't do, Betty." Sofia tossed her hair back, as she buttoned the last few buttons on her coat.

"He fell in love with me. I hurt him. What more did you want?" Betty crossed her arms.

"You ruined everything." Sofia began to leave. "You didn't follow through with the plan."

"I followed through. I did everything in….your plan. The only thing that I ruined was his life and mine."

"That's not what I was talking about." Sofia laughed. "You didn't get a ring on your finger. That was part of it."

Betty knew that had been part of the plan. Why was it important though? Betty had no idea. "It's not my fault that he didn't propose."

"He would have if you haven't screwed everything up." Sofia began to walk away and then she turned back to Betty. "I recommend you fix this Ms. Suarez. Otherwise, your father's immigration status won't be the only problem that you'll have. I might just have to take Daniel for myself."

"Daniel would never…" Betty shook her head, as she tried to delete the image of Sofia standing in Daniel's bedroom doorway, out of her mind forever.

"Oh…I'm sure that when he finds out that you are the assistant that humiliated him and how you hatched this plan as your revenge on the way that he treated you….I'm sure he will fall right into my bed. Or maybe I should work the plan on him myself. He obviously fell for it once. He would be dumb enough to fall for it again."

"You make me sick." Betty glared at her in disgust.

"I want you at MYW on Monday morning." Sofia ordered. "We need to get started…."

Daniel's front door opened. Betty turned to see Daniel standing there. Betty had to wonder how much of the conversation Daniel might have heard, if anything.

"Betty…" A smile crossed his face. "You came back."

"Yes." Betty shook her head gently. "I came here to talk and that's what we need to do."

"I want to talk too." Daniel moved toward her, ignoring Sofia. His blue eyes fixed on her.

"I was just telling Betty that I'm sorry for what I did and she agreed to come work for me," said Sofia.

Betty knew that she had agreed to no such thing. The last thing she wanted to do was work for Sofia. With someone like Sofia, keeping her close might not be such a bad thing though.

Of course, once Betty told Daniel the truth. This would all be over.

"You're…you're going to stay." Daniel's eyes lit up and his hand reached for her arm.

"I told you we need to talk first." Betty felt her heart speed up as she reveled in the feeling of Daniel's fingers grazing her arm.

"Come on." He pulled her inside, leaving Sofia standing in the hallway. He closed the door.

No sooner did the door close; Daniel pulled Betty to him and kissed her unexpectedly. Betty couldn't help herself. She gave into it, deepening it like it was the last time she would ever kiss him. They broke apart but still clung to each other.

"Betty, I did not do anything with her. I swear." He said adamantly.

"I believe you."

"I know it didn't look good but she spilled some wine….and the rest, well…I don't know what that was."

"Daniel, you don't have to explain to me especially after I walked away from you the other night." She gazed up at him. "I'm sorry."

"I'm so glad you're here." His hands went to her face. He kissed her again. Again, she did not pull away from him. Once, he pulled away he just looked in her eyes. "I thought had lost you."

Betty knew that the truth couldn't wait any longer. "Daniel, there are some thing that I need to tell you and I'm not sure how you are going to react."

He grabbed her hand and led her over to the chair. "Just wait a minute. Have a seat right here." He suddenly was acting very excitable and anxious. "I'll be right back."

"Daniel…I need to tell you something."

"Just hold on…I have something for you." He guided her into the chair. "Just sit right here, please."

"Daniel…" She watched him quickly disappear into his bedroom. Her stomach felt like a pot that was about to boil over. She had to tell him the truth, if she could only get him to stay in one place.

Finally, he reappeared. He seemed anxious with his hands in his pockets. Betty watched him. Something was odd.

"I…." She began another attempt to tell him the truth.

Daniel interrupted. "Betty, I've been doing a lot of thinking." He took a deep breath. "Last night, I was in a cab with Becks and two other models. One of them came on to me.

"I saw the pictures." Betty pulled her eyes away from Daniel, cringing a little at the thought. "I really don't want to hear about your….whatever."

"Nothing happened. I got out of the cab about a block down the street from where that picture was taken….because I know that being there was wrong." Daniel told her. "I realized that I had to do whatever it took to fight for you because I love you."

He knelt down in front of her. She watched him curiously. "Betty, the only reason I had Sofia here was to try to give you a professional reason to stay since I know how important your career is to you."

Betty leaned back in the chair. "You could have just gone to your father."

"I didn't want to do that. I wanted to take care of this myself," said Daniel. "I wanted to have something to offer you….to convince you to stay with me."

"You don't have to offer me anything." Betty didn't deserve it. "I only wanted you."

"I was hoping you would say that." Daniel grinned, giving her a view all of his perfect smile. He reached for his pocket and she could almost feel her heart stop when she saw the hint of a ring box, clutching in his hand.

"Daniel..." Her eyes grew wide.

He held the box up before her but he didn't open it. "I know you probably think I'm out of my mind….especially since we just meet but…you know what they say….when you know, you know."

He added. "And I do. You are the perfect woman for me."

"Oh…Daniel! I'm far from perfect."

"Neither am I, Betty. I guess that's what makes us kind of perfect for each other." Daniel said sincerely. He opened the ring box, revealing a 3 carat diamond ring inside. "So…"

"Daniel, this is insane." Betty felt like she couldn't breathe. "We never even got to finish our first date…."

"Well, we spent all those nights together. There was Coney Island….and come on, I've spent enough time with you to know, Betty." He chuckled.. "You are unlike anyone that I've ever met."

He continued. "I love that you get excited about chili cheese fries and cheeseburgers…and how your face lights up when you laugh. I also love how the last thing I want to see before I go to sleep and the first thing I want to see when I wake up is your smile.

"But I'm not what you think I am." She tried to stop him before he finished where she knew he was headed. "I normally wear glasses…I'm wearing contacts now. And the clothes…"

"I don't care about all that. I care about what's in your heart, Betty." Daniel said sincerely.

"Oh…Daniel." She was touched.

He just chuckled. "So….will you marry me?"

"No…" She shook her head.

"Betty, just think about it." She could tell he was trying to hide his disappointment.

"Daniel, I love you…but I've been lying to you. I'm not who you think I am."

"I know exactly who you are, Betty."

"No, you don't." She started to get up. He quickly placed the ring on the coffee table and reached for her hand.

"Yes…I do." His pleading eyes looked up at her as he knelt before her.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	12. Chapter 12

**Betty's Choice**

_Author's Note: Thank you for your comments and feedback. Please keep them coming. Still probably a few more chapters left here. _

_Update: Next chapter is done but I'm holding it hostage until I get some feedback on this chapter. (EVIL LAUGH)_

* * *

**Chapter 12**

Daniel still knelt on the floor before her. His right hand was in hers. Her beautiful brown eyes connected with his. The engagement ring on the table, nearby.

"I know who you are, Betty."

She pulled away her hand away from him and moved away. "No, you don't. You have no idea…" She walked slowly toward the kitchen. He was thankful that she wasn't headed for the door this time.

"Betty, I know."

"Daniel…" She didn't look at him. "No, you…"

He broke in. "I know that you were my assistant, Betty." Daniel smiled from his place on the floor. "I know your full name is Beatriz Ursula Suarez and that you were born and raised in Queens. I also know that you broke your arm when you were 12 years old and that you are allergic to strawberries. I know you have an older sister named Hilda and a nephew named Justin."

Betty spun around, facing him. She said nothing.

"And that you dumped a bowl of dressing on me because I was being an idiot."

He quickly added. "….which I totally deserved by the way."

The look of surprise on her face was similar to the one that he had when he stopped by the Suarez residence to talk to Betty's father. He would never forget his surprise when the address that Ignacio gave him led Daniel to the exact same house that he had visited a month earlier in attempt to apologize to Betty for the way he had treated her.

Her eyes fixed on him as he got up and made his way towards her. When he got too close, she pulled her eyes away from his.

"Betty, please look at me. I want to see those beautiful eyes that I love so much." He reached for her arm, brushing it gently. He knew that he should be mad but he couldn't. In fact, the knowledge of who she really was only had driven him more to make sure that she got the job she wanted and made her stay here.

"How long have you known?" Betty covered her face.

He reached up and pulled her hands away from her face. "Just today." Still, he held onto her hands. He didn't want to give her any reason to believe that his feelings for her had changed. "I stopped by to see your father and was stunned when I found out that it was the same house that my former assistant lived in. The same house that I visited over a month ago when I tried to go and tell you that I was sorry for what I had did."

"You came to my house to tell me you were sorry." Betty's tearful brown eyes gazed into his. "But…"

[ "You weren't there. Your nephew was."

"Justin."

"Yeah." He said sincerely. "He even has an autograph copy of MODE to prove it."

"I haven't really seen him because of everything going on. He never told me." Betty shook her head in disbelief.

"You can ask him if you don't believe me." Daniel grinned. "I felt horrible. I listened to all the wrong people and it cost me my job at MODE….and now, I know that me being stupid could have cost me something way more important. You walked away from me that day and you were right to do so. I'm just glad that fate gave me another chance to get to know you and fall in love with you."

His hand brushed her cheek. "Betty, why didn't you tell me it was you?"

"I've made a mess. You have no idea how long I wanted to tell you. I came so close a few times. I was just afraid." Betty lifted her eyes to meet his.

"Why?" Just tell me why you didn't tell me. You don't have to be afraid of me."

"I know that now. It's too complicated." She sighed, as she laid her hand on his chest.

Daniel did have an idea though.

_The chuckles of the people of MODE were still in his mind. The reason that his father had hired her in the first place. All of those things were reasons that she would have been afraid to tell him. _

"So…that's why I can't marry you. I lied to you and you deserve better than that."

"If you think that I'm going to let you get away that easy, you are out of your mind." He tucked a stray strand of her dark hair behind her ear. "Betty, I love you."

"How can you not be mad at me?" Betty gazed up at him. Her eyes were wet.

"Betty, I made you walk my dog which that by the way wasn't mine."

"I figured that out." Betty smiled. "You know he dragged me down Broadway. I even skinned my knee. It even left a scar."

Daniel moved inched closer to her lips, as he tucked her body closer to his. "Well…I'm just going to have to kiss it and make it better. Won't I?"

"Yes." She said softly.

He grinned, as his eyes focused on her lips. He was dying to kiss her. "I would be a fool to let you go. Any woman that would be bold enough to dump that dressing on me is a woman worth holding onto. I need someone who isn't going to put up with my crap."

Betty chuckled. "Yeah. I guess you have a point there." She looked at him apologetically. "But…you have to know I'm really sorry for not telling you."

"Well…I have a good idea how you can make it up to me." Daniel raised an eyebrow.

"What are you going to make me do now?" Betty giggled.

Daniel asked sincerely. "Will you be my wife, Betty? I think that would be a great start." He nodded towards the table where the ring sat. "There seems to be a ring over there with your name on it."

"Daniel, I just caught you with a partially naked woman in your apartment and you were on Page Six this morning with some models."

"And I explained that to you….and as for Sofia, you know I'm not interested in her."

"I used to have braces and glasses…and I was a wreck. I'm not your type."

"You are my type. I was an idiot not to see what a great person you were back then."

He continued. "All I know is that now that I have you. There isn't anyone else that I want."

"Getting married is crazy though. We don't even know each other," said Betty. "Not really."

"We can have a really long engagement….or we can elope tonight. I don't really care as long as I get to be with you." He moved his hands to her waist, thankful that she didn't pull away from him. It felt good to have her body so close to his again. "Just please say yes, Betty. I promise you won't regret it."

For a moment, they just stood there in silence as he waited for the answer. It seemed like eternity and the longer she made him wait. The more positive that he knew what her answer was going to be the one that he knew didn't want to hear.

He was just about to tell her that it was okay and that he understood that his actions were a bit impulsive and sudden and that he would just wait until she was ready.

"Yes." She took a deep breath and spoke the single most perfect word that Daniel had ever heard in his entire life.

"Really…"

"Yes." She repeated.

He grabbed her and picked her up off the floor, swinging her around and around. She clutched on him tightly.

"Daniel, let me go…" She giggled. "You are making me dizzy."

"Oh….sorry." He grinned. He slowly lowered her down, capturing her lips as her face passed his. He didn't let go of her though. He was never letting go of her.

Her forehead rested against his. He still held her small body up. "Daniel…there are some other things…"

"Not right now, Betty." Daniel began carrying her into the bedroom, managing to grab the ring on the way also. "I think we have to celebrate." He gently placed her on the bed and then put the ring box on the nightstand.

"What did you have in mind?" Betty seemed to know exactly where they were heading.

"Talking isn't exactly what I had in mind…" He crawled on the bed beside her. "If you know what I mean."

"Daniel…" Her eyes grew wide, as his fingers began to fumble with the buttons on her blouse. His lips found her neck.

"If you want me to stop…I will" He whispered against her ear. His fingers continued to work downward. He pulled back for a moment and looked in her eyes. He needed her to know he was serious. "I just want to be with you. I love you more than I've ever loved anyone."

Her lips were on his, as she pulled him closer. Their kisses grew hotter. The heat of her kiss and the sound of her breathing told him that she didn't want him to stop. He wanted her to tell him though. He pulled his hand away sensing that she was not nearly as experienced as he was. Now, that he knew more about her. He wanted to even more careful with her.

"Betty…" He pulled back from the kiss.

"Yes." She said softly.. As she deepened the kiss again, he began to peel away her clothes and she did the same. Pressing forward, Daniel felt like a new man because of Betty. She had seen him at his worst. She had even been a victim of it. Yet, she was still willing to overlook his flaws and she loved him. She accepted him for who he was. As far as Daniel was concerned, Betty was the first person in his life that was willing to accept him for who he was.

And now that he had her, he was never going to let her go.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	13. Chapter 13

**Betty's Choice **

_Author's Notes: Please don't forget to leave me some kind of feedback. I would appreciate it. I'm trying to determine if I want to take a few weeks off from writing. It seems that a lot of people are going to be away on vacations or traveling this summer. If I only have one or two people reviewing, I might do that too and take some time to work on my other writing projects. I know that I have a ton of people out there that read my stories. I just need to know who is still around and anticipatin updates. Thanks. (No worries. I'm not going to disappear because I like writing these stories.)_

* * *

**Chapter 13**

The town car pulled up outside of the Meade Publications building. Betty gazed out the window and up at the window of the building that she had not entered since the day that she quit MODE. Almost six short weeks ago, she was just Daniel's plain assistant. Now she was his fiancée…and if Daniel had anything to do with it, she would be his wife, sooner rather than later.

She had to deal with Sofia though. She had gotten herself into this mess and she was determined to get herself out of it without involving Daniel any more than he already was. The sooner she did that, the sooner she could concentrate on being happy with him and beginning their life together.

"You know…you don't have to work for Sofia Reyes." Daniel's hand rested on her left hand, where her engagement ring now rested. His long fingers brushed the delicate diamond. "In fact, I would rather you not after what she pulled at my apartment the other night."

"I know…but I said I would and it's not like I can go back to working for Fashion TV after I turned down the London job."

Of course, there was no London job. Even the job at Fashion TV was a cover too. _Another many lies that made up her complicated web._

"As long as you are sure…" He kissed her on the cheek. "I don't think you can trust her."

Betty felt sick…physically sick. She hated herself for not telling Daniel everything. She tried numerous times over the past two days but one thing lead to another…and then another. For two day straight, they never left their bedroom unless it was to answer the door for the food delivery guy. For two days straight, they made love, laughed together and talked about their future.

A future that Betty could see clearly every time looked into Daniel's eyes.

The whole time, Betty tried to push her reality to the back of her mind. She tried to tell herself that the love that she had for Daniel and the love he had for her could overcome anything because it already had. He still loved her even though she didn't tell him the whole truth about who she was. He still loved her and wanted to marry her.

"No. I told her I would come work for MYW and I'm going to keep my word," said Betty. "She needs help with some last minute things with first issue."

It was more like Betty wanted to keep an eye on Sofia because she obviously couldn't trust her. Ever since this started, Betty had the feeling that something wasn't right about the whole situation. Sofia was pushing her to follow through. What did Sofia have to gain? Why should she care?

Daniel had hurt Betty. That was between them. They had made peace with that and were ready to move forward. Betty no longer wanted revenge on the man she had quickly grown to love.

What also didn't make sense was why Sofia even cared about her father's immigration status? Why was she blackmailing her with turning her father in? Betty had to get to the bottom of this and the best way was to get close to the enemy.

"I still don't like it. There are tons of magazines at Meade. I'm sure that my dad would be happy to find a place for a smart woman like you….and might I add…. his future daughter in law."

"Daniel…you didn't tell them yet. Did you?"

"No. We will at dinner tonight…just like we agreed, sweetie."

"Good. I don't want a job because I'm your wife…I mean, soon to be wife." Betty felt like a million butterflies were dancing in her stomach. She was going to be Mrs. Daniel Meade. He could have picked any woman but he picked her and that meant the world to Betty.

"Very soon." He gave her a quick kiss while they waited for the driver to open the door.

"We have to wait for Papi to get back from Mexico." The driver opened the door and Betty got out. She waited for Daniel on the sidewalk. Once he joined her on the sidewalk, he pulled her to the side of the main entrance of the building.

"How long is he going to be gone?" Daniel was itching to get married. He was so cute about it too. It was actually funny to see one of New York's most infamous playboys ready to run down the aisle.

"I don't know."

"He's just visiting family, right? Hilda and Justin went with him."

Betty nodded. She still hadn't told Daniel about her father's immigration problems either. "Yeah."

"Well, I have an idea."

"I like your ideas." She reached up and straightened his tie. "You had so many good ones this weekend."

Daniel grinned and chuckled. "How about we just fly down there this weekend and just surprise your family? I'm sure that dad will let us use the Meade Publications jet…when he hears that you have convinced me that it is time to settle down." Daniel reached for her, pulling her body close to his. He didn't even care what anyone thought or how many stares that they got. "And we could go down there and get married."

"I thought you said didn't mind a long engagement. I was thinking at least two years before start even planning the wedding…and then at least another year after that."

Daniel leaned in, close to her. She could feel his breath on her cheek. "Whoa…that's three years, Betty. You aren't going to make me wait that long. In three years, I was figuring we would have a house and a couple of kids….maybe, a dog too."

Betty giggled. "I'm teasing you." She took his hand and they started inside. "I'll think about it. Okay?"

"The kids or the house?" Daniel teased her back.

"The wedding…silly?"

"Good…because I can't wait to change your last name to the one that is on that sign." Daniel nodded to the Meade Publications sign above the entrance, as they entered the building.

* * *

After Betty and Daniel had finished with their long extended good bye in the lobby of Cucina Magazine, Betty made her way to the MYW floor. She was ready for battled. The reward was going to be to get her life back.

On a mission, Betty marched through the MYW office, making a beeline past the receptionist who didn't even notice her. She saw Sofia in the conference room and went straight to her.

"Well, I'm here." Betty made her presences known.

"Great." Sofia's eyes went immediately to Betty's left hand. "Oh….well, it looks like you have been very busy. No wonder you didn't answer my calls for the past two days."

Betty pulled her left hand behind her back. She knew she probably shouldn't have worn the ring but Daniel insisted and she couldn't handle the disappointed look on his face.

"Not that it is any of your business."

"It is my business though, Betty"

"Why?" Betty crossed her arms over her chest.

"You and Daniel are the feature story of the very first issue."

"Excuse me?"

"I want you to write a story about how you and Daniel fell in love. Your journey from his assistant to his fiancée."

"No one cares about that….and that doesn't explain why you were holding my father's immigration issues over my head," Betty said quietly. She looked around at the other staff members that were rushing around the office. "It also doesn't explain how you tried to sleep with him."

"Oh…I was just trying to push him in your direction."

Betty knew that was a lie. Pushing him in her direction didn't explain Sofia's lack of clothing or her threats to take Daniel away from her. "Sofia, I really don't want to write an article on Daniel and I. It's private. Anyway, Daniel and I don't want to splash our lives all over the media."

"It's a beautiful story, Betty. He rescued you. You fell in love. It was like fate," said Sofia. "Your story is inspiring."

"You are the one that put me in that boat. Isn't that staging your story? That's unethical."

"People don't need to know the whole truth, Betty."

"I just don't understand." Betty knew that none of this was adding up. There was something still missing. "I don't understand how you could be pushing Daniel and I together. You said you wanted him for yourself."

"I was trying to make you jealous. It worked, didn't it?" Sofia grinned mischievously. "I knew that if you thought I wanted him. You wouldn't waste any more time. After all, I have a deadline to make."

"But the plan?"

"It worked perfectly, Betty. You should be very proud. I knew that you had it in you." Sofia approached her. "Now…call your darling, Daniel. I need some photos of the two of your with that stunning ring. I also want to see your article by tomorrow morning."

"Tomorrow morning…but.."

"No buts, Betty. We have a deadline."

Sofia quickly added. "And I would like to have you and Daniel appear with me on television on Thursday morning…before the launch of the magazine."

She continued. "And stick with me, Betty. Once this issue is a success, you can call off the silly engagement and concentrate on your career."

"I am marrying Daniel, Sofia."

Sofia gave an evil laugh. "I was afraid of this."

"Afraid of what?" Betty asked.

"I told you…I warned you not to fall in love with Daniel Meade." Sofia approached her.

"I…." Betty knew that Sofia was right. She had warned her. She looked away.

"You are going to have to make a choice. It is your career….or it is your precious Daniel."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	14. Chapter 14

**Betty's Choice **

**Chapter 14**

_Author's Note: Thanks for the feedback and comments. I appreciate it._

* * *

It had been a whirlwind couple of days. He and Betty had both been juggling work and getting ready for their weekend trip to Mexico to see Betty's family and surprise them with a quickie wedding.

The wedding rings were bought. She had a dress. They had even moved the few boxes that she had from that apartment she had been staying at over to his loft. In addition to that, they also had to find time to fit in two different photo shots and time for Betty to finish her article.

Daniel was extremely proud of how hard Betty was working too. She had spent so much time on the article about how they met and fell in love. She even downplayed what a jerk that he had originally been in the past to her.

Last night before bed, she snuggled up to him and read him the final copy of the article that would appear in the very first issue of MYW. If the issue was a success, it would put Betty exactly on the path that she needed to be career wise and that thrilled him.

And as soon as this Wake Up America appearance was over, he and Betty would be on the Meade Publications plane and would be headed with his parents to Mexico, where he would marry the woman he loved away from the prying eye of the public.

He gazed over at her on the couch beside him. His arm was around her. Her body was tucked up close to him. She was a knock out in that green dress. Just looking at her made memories of helping her try on dresses yesterday come flooding back. It was definitely the most adventurous shopping trip of his life.

With Betty everything was exciting though, everything had that special something and he couldn't wait to start his life with her. He couldn't wait to whisk her away on a quick honeymoon in St. Bart's before returning to New York, where they would start shopping for a new home and carefully planning their future out.

Just about 10 more minutes though and this interview would be over, Daniel would be glad they were in the town car and headed to the airport to meet the plane.

"Sofia, it's a big week for you," said the gentleman that was the host of Wake Up America.

"Yes." Sofia smiled proudly and brushed her hair away from her face.

"Tell us about your magazine, Sofia."

"I created MYW to fill a void. There are magazines that actually make a woman feel empowered. This is not about overpriced clothes or wrinkle creams. These are real articles," said Sofia.

"That's great." The host replied. "I understand that you have an outstanding first issue that is likely to capture a lot of attention."

"Yes…in fact, the subject of the feature article is right here with me today." Sofia gestured toward him and Betty. "This is a member of my staff, Betty Suarez and her new fiancé – New York's most eligible bachelor, Daniel Meade."

"Daniel Meade engaged. This has to be breaking news." The man laughed.

"It is." Sofia nodded.

Daniel felt a gush of pride that now the whole city knew that he was taken and that he was going to Betty.

"When Betty came to me with this fabulous story. I just couldn't turn it away. Betty actually got Daniel to propose to her in less than 60 Days."

"Wow…Less than Two Months. That's crazy." The host looked at Daniel in awe. "Is that true?

"Uh…yeah….uh…I guess." Daniel fumbled.

"What is even more amazing is that Betty used to be Daniel's assistant." Sofia grinned mischievously.

They flashed a photo of the old Betty on the screen. Sofia continued and chuckled. "In fact, Bradford Meade specifically hired Betty so that he wouldn't sleep with her."

"That's quite a transformation," The host of the show remarked.

"Sofia..." Betty started to speak up. "Stop it."

Betty turned to look at Daniel. He could see the look in her eyes. There was obviously more that she wanted to say and she tried to say it with her eyes. He turned away though. He couldn't even look at her. He could feel himself shutting down and shocked that this was even happening. He released hold of her hand hastily.

Betty had set him up and he wanted to find the nearest rock and hide under it. This interview couldn't be over soon enough.

"From Fling to Ring in less than Sixty Days….if you follow the steps, you will get the man you want," said Sofia. " ….and if they worked for poor, plain little Betty. They will work for anyone." Sofia held up the copy of the magazine that had him and Betty's photo on the cover in a tight embrace. Her engagement ring practically popped off the page at him.

"Daniel, where you aware that she set out to try to get your to propose?" The host asked.

"No...I save her life and then we just fell in love," said Daniel.

"Haaa…You fell in love." Sofia cut in. "Betty told me just a few minutes ago that she needs to concentrate on her career, not on a relationship. She has accepted the position as MYW's managing editor. She told me she was calling off the engagement."

Daniel turned towards Betty, speechless.

* * *

As soon as the segment ended, Daniel stormed off the set before she was able to stop him. He could hear Betty's heels clicking on the floor, rushing after him and telling him to stop. He had nothing to say to her after she had just humiliated him on television.

It suddenly became apparent to him that Sofia and Betty had been in on this together. They both had tricked him and worked together. It explained the odd behavior that Betty and Sofia had been displaying.

As he reached the exit, he swung around and Betty nearly ran into him. She almost tumbled backwards but he instinctively reached for her and caught her before she could fall backwards.

"Daniel, I did not tell her that I was calling off the engagement. I didn't even take that job. I don't know where that came from."

"What the hell was the rest of that, Betty?" Daniel said loudly. His hand still rested on his arm. He pulled it away and as he did, his heart broke a little bit more.

"Daniel…" She started but the tears started rushing down her face. "I wanted to tell you."

"Betty, I trusted you." He pulled his handkerchief out of his jacket and handed it to her.

"You can't believe everything you heard." She wiped the mascara off her face. "I tried to tell you before….a dozen times. I just loved being with you and I was afraid if you knew the truth. It would change everything."

"I guess this is what you meant when you told me that it was complicated…HUH?" Daniel waited for her response.

Betty nodded. "Yes. I'll tell you everything. Please just give me another chance to explain."

"Another chance?" Daniel snapped.

"I admit that I hated you for hurting me, Daniel. I listened to Sofia when she told me that this was the perfect revenge. I was wrong for that. I didn't know everything she was planning though. I had no idea that it was going to turn out like this. I figure that by keeping her close. I could protect you".

"Or protect yourself." Daniel barked.

Betty flipped open the magazine. "The article isn't even the one that I wrote, Daniel." She tried to hand him the article. He didn't want to see it.

"Betty, I don't even know what to say to you right now. I gave you my heart and you just crushed it," Daniel just started at the cover of the magazine that she was trying to hand him.

"Daniel, it doesn't change that…." Betty stopped and wiped away her tears.

"What? It doesn't change what?" Daniel wanted to just wrap her up in his arms but he didn't think he could. Not now. Probably, never again.

"It doesn't change the fact that I love you." Betty gave him a sorrowful glance. "And that I'm sorry."

"I don't think I love you is going to fix it this time, Betty," said Daniel. He turned and walked away.

His next stop would be Rio…or Paris, maybe. He just wanted to be as far away from Betty Suarez as he could get.

**PLEASE REVIEW.**


	15. Chapter 15

**Betty's Choice **

_Author's Note: Thank you for comments and feedback. I'm been accused of nagging for reviews. I'm sorry if anyone feels that way. I do this for fun…and I just love to hear from my readers and know that there are people out there. So…if you review, I appreciate it. If you don't, that's fine too. I just hope you enjoy the stories. _

* * *

**Chapter 15**

Betty's wedding dress hung on the closet door. It was a harsh reminder that she had shattered Daniel's heart. He had been last spotted boarding the Meade Publications plane….for who knows where. The media was afire with tons of speculations of where he had gone off to.

Betty's prediction was that he wanted to get as far away from her as possible.

There were rumors that he had been spotted with a woman in Rio…and also one in Las Vegas. After two days, Betty couldn't watch anymore news or rumors about Daniel. It just hurt too much.

The thought of Daniel with anyone made her physically ill. Her nerves had her stomach tied in knots for almost a week now since the interview on Wake Up America. She knew she should call her father and tell him where she was. She didn't want to hear the disappointment in her father's voice and explain that she had lost the best thing that had ever happened to her and she had no one else to blame by herself.

Unable to find the key to her father's house, she was thankful that she did have a key to Daniel's place. She would stay here until she could figure out what to do next or until her family returned.

For now, she would remain in her solitude with take out, a few cartons of ice cream and a immersed herself in hours of Lifetime movies with a box of tissues.

And that is what she deserved. She had thrown away her chance of being happy. Her career and her personal life were gone with one shot.

Being here in Daniel's apartment was painful but comforting too. She lay in bed, numb. She could still smell Daniel on the sheets and the pillows. It was the only thing that helped her sleep. She would close her eyes, hug his pillow and image that he was there with her. She would drift off to dream of the life that they had talked about.

The bigger apartment…or even a house. The places that he wanted to show her. The children they would have when they were ready.

_One Boy. One Girl. _

None of those things were ever going to happen though. She had ruined it. She deserved it too. She should have trusted Daniel enough to tell him the truth. She should have believe that there was nothing they couldn't overcome together.

Now she sat here alone….without a job, without a place to stay and without Daniel.

* * *

It was almost midnight by the time that Daniel drug himself through this front door. It was the first time back in over a week. Despite media reports about his location, he had spent part of the week at his parent's house, licking his wounds and collecting his thoughts and trying to figure out how he was going to get over Betty.

Every time, he got close to thinking that he could move on. He would think of Betty's smile and the tears in her eyes. He knew she was wrong but he also should never have walked away from her. If you love someone as much as he loved her, you find a way to work through things….even things like what happened on Wake Up America.

Two days ago, he boarded a plane for Mexico and went to the place he thought she would be. He wanted to try to make things work. When he got there, he didn't find her and he found that no one had heard from her in over a week.

Calls to her cell phone remained unanswered. Messages that were left were not returned. Calls to the neighbors in Queens were pointless. They hadn't seen an sign of Betty. It caused Daniel and Betty's family to worry about her.

After a few calls to his father, Daniel was back on a plane for New York. He only hoped that by the time he touched down they were able to locate her. This would not be the case though.

As Daniel put his luggage down inside, he turned to close the door. As he did, he heard a noise from the bedroom.

He looked around and realized that apartment was not how he left it. The kitchen has been ransacked. The cabinets were open. There were take-out containers all over the counters

There was someone living in his apartment. He opened the closet door and grabbed tennis racket. He slowly made his way towards the bedroom to investigate.

He moved inside the room that the bed had been slept in. There were take-out containers everywhere. Just as he was about to reach into his pocket and grab his cell phone, he heard the sound of hangers rattling in the closet.

He moved over toward the closet, preparing to hit whatever was in the closet. He opened the door quickly.

"Ahhh…" Betty screamed as she clutched a carton of ice cream in one arm and a spoon in the other. She was dressed in his old bathroom and her pajamas. He tossed the tennis racket to the ground.

"Betty..." He moved quickly to pull her into his arms. He had never been so relieved to see anyone in his entire life. She attempted to keep the carton of ice cream from getting smashed between them. As he held onto her, he realized how tense she was. He drew back and looked at her.

He smiled as he took in the chocolate smudge beside her mouth.

"Daniel…I'm sorry. I didn't….I'll get my things." She pulled away from him and began to pick up the mess that she had made. "I know I shouldn't have stayed here. I'll clean it up and leave."

He moved over to her quickly. Her arms full of take-out containers. He took her face in his hands and kissed her. She dropped the take out containers to the floor at their feet. The kiss went on and on as she allowed him to deepen in and pull her closer.

Finally, they had to come up for air. He refused to let go.

"Why did you do that?" Betty gazed up at him and whispered breathlessly.

"I love you."

"You do but…" Betty's eyes were wide.

"We can figure it out." He kissed her on the forehead. "I'm just glad that you're okay. Where have you been?"

"Right here."

"All week?" Daniel glanced around and took in the mess.

"Yes." She nodded, as she took another spoon full of ice cream and placed it in her mouth.

"Why didn't you go to your father's house?" Daniel asked, as he rested his hands on her shoulders.

"I couldn't find my key and I didn't have any other place to go. No job. No money." She shrugged.

"I see. Well, you better call him. He's worried because he hasn't been able to reach you," said Daniel. "I was worried too. I was starting that something horrible happened to you and that we wouldn't have a chance to work things out."

"How can you forgive me?" Betty asked. "After the whole Wake Up America fiasco."

"I realized that I couldn't live without you. When I was in Mexico…"

"You went to Mexico?"

"Yes. I was coming after you. My mom got tired of me moping around the house and told me that if I was that miserable that I needed to go find you and work things out."

He added with a chuckle. "I think despite everything. I really think my mom liked you a lot and can't wait to be a grandmother. She said the sooner we fix it…the sooner we can get married and start having them."

Betty gave a slight smile. "So…you saw my father."

"Yes…and he told me about Sofia blackmailing you about his immigration issues. And just so you know, I got him an attorney to straighten out his immigration issues. He should be home soon. I just wish you would have told me. I would have helped. After all…he is going to be my father in law."

"So you still want to marry me?" She glanced up at him.

"Yes. Of course."

She pulled her hand up and gazed down at the ring. "I never could take it off."

"I'm glad." In fact, seeing that ring on her finger showed him more than ever that Betty did love him and that their romance was real. It was just unfortunate that they had to get tangled in Sofia's web along the way.

Betty put the ice cream down on the dresser and then drew Daniel into a hug. It felt so good to have her in his arms. Now that everything was out in the open and all the secrets were revealed, they could move forward with their life.

Against his shoulder, she leaned her head against his chest. "I love you."

**PLEASE REVIEW.**

**Almost done…Just Epilogue left.**


	16. Chapter 16

**Betty's Choice**

_Author's Note: Just a brief glimpse into the future._

**Epilogue- Two Months Later**

Their wedding had been simple and sweet. With their family and a few friends, they were united together as husband and wife and ready to take to begin their new life together.

They were exhausted. Daniel and Betty lay tangled up in the comforter in their hotel suite.

"Do you wish we had gotten married in New York?" Betty gazed up at her new husband.

"No…I loved this. I think my parents even enjoyed themselves." Daniel pulled Betty closer to him. "Plus there was no press either. No one has any idea that we got married."

"Or that we even got back together after the whole television thing." Betty cringed. The memory was still fresh. Despite the success of the issue, Sofia had been fired for switching Betty's article with one that she had written herself and for blackmailing Betty. The last either of them had heard was that Sofia was on a plane out of town and hadn't been heard from since.

"It wasn't all bad though. Sneaking around for two months was kind of a turn on."

"Sneaking around? I hardly left your apartment unless I had too."

Daniel gave her a seductive glance. "I know."

"You would go off to work and I would play the part of the perfect little wife….or girlfriend when you got home," said Betty. "That was fun for about two days. I'm dying to go back to work."

"You know you enjoyed the perks." Daniel teased.

"I did. I just hope that Meade is going to offer me the similar perks when I come back to work there when we get back," said Betty.

"I do know a certain editor in chief that would be more than willing to offer you that and more, if you become his assistant," said Daniel. "He's eager to fill the opening too."

"I bet he is." Betty teased. "I guess I'll have to think about it. I don't know if I would like him very much."

"Oh…I think you'll love him," said Daniel. "And I know he'll love you too."

"Well…it just depends."

"Depends on what?"

"How he feels about cole slaw?" Betty grinned. She tried to remain serious but there was no way that she could keep a straight face.

"He has learned to love cole slaw. After all, it changed his life." Daniel leaned in and kissed her.

"I'm so proud of you for showing your father that you were capable of running a magazine again." She ran her hands over her husband's perfect chest and reached up for a kiss.

"I just wish we didn't have to cut our honeymoon short to get back for Fashion Week," said Daniel.

"It's fine. We have the rest of our lives, Daniel. I think that you will much happier at HUDSON."

"Don't you mean that you are glad that I'm not at MODE anymore?" Daniel chuckled. "Around all those models."

"Guilty." She rolled over on to her back and sighed. "I hated the thought of those women using my husband as eye candy. Just the memory of it makes me cringe now."

She added as she gave him a sideways glance. "And working at Cucina Magazine…you even put on a little weight from all that food they kept around all the time."

"Hey…I did not put on weight." Daniel snapped.

"Even those women looked at you like you were their own personal cupcake or something."

He moved quickly over her and looked into her eyes. "Betty…seriously. You can't tell me you are jealous."

"No…I just think that I'm going to wake up and this is all going to be a dream or something… I guess. After all, I don't deserve you after all the…"

"Betty, we've been over this. Neither of us is perfect…but we love each other and we got through it."

He added. "And we don't have any more secrets from each others."

"Oh…I have secrets." She said playfully.

"Care to fill me in? We aren't supposed to have secrets."

"Nope. Not yet. Anyway, we were talking about all the women at Meade that would like to get their hands on your assets."

"You are the one I married. No one else matters."

"I know." She looked away. She hated that she was insecure sometimes.

"You don't sound convinced. I guess I'll have to prove it again." Daniel dove for her neck. The stubble on his face tickled.

Betty laughed. "Daniel…we are supposed to be at Clara's in an hour and I still need to take a shower."

"Well, we haven't done it in the shower yet…at least not in Mexico." He said playfully. "But…I like it right here."

"Daniel, there isn't time." She laughed and tried to pull away from him. It was futile though as he pressed her back against the mattress.

"They are just going to have to wait. There is nothing more important than this." Daniel leaned down to kiss her passionately.

**THE END**


End file.
